Aragorns Hochzeit
by Goldleaf
Summary: KAP.34 ON! Mein beliebter Gemischtwarenladen: Slash, Het, Femslash, Dreier, Non-con, Romanze und Drama. Und alles in einer Nacht!
1. Vor der Hochzeit

Aragorns Hochzeit oder: Das große Fest

Nun... keiner ist so recht damit zufrieden, dass Aragorn Arwen heiratet. Und dass Eowyn mit Faramir nicht so superglücklich ist, hat selbst Tolkien bemerkt. Welche Rolle spielt denn Legolas, der ewige Junggeselle? Und Eowyns Bruder?

Irgendwie fiel mir viel ein und ich hab nun vor, drei Handlungsstränge zu vereinen. 

Dabei möchte ich gerne, das ist meine Spielwiese, dass Aragorns und Faramirs Hochzeit zugleich stattfindet. Ob das so ist, müsste ich noch mal nachlesen, ich bin aber grad zu faul dazu, also so sei es, kurzum. 

Diese Story ist partiell auf recht drängenden Wunsch meines Liebsten geschrieben - hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch, Eomer! Es ist dir gewidmet. Genieß es! ;-) 

******* 

So, nun die üblichen Dinge. 

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren nicht bei mir, sondern bei Tolkien, aber die Phantasie und die Gedanken sind mein! Ich erfreue in erster Linie meine wilde Phantasie mit solchen Geschichtchen. Wenn's sonst noch jemandem gefällt, schön!

Pairing: Öhm... sagen wir mal Aragorn/Legolas. //evilsmile// (und nur Eomer weiß, warum!)

******* 

Kapitel 1: Glückliche Verlobte

"Eigentlich sollte ich dich hassen."

Die blonde Frau musterte die dunkelhaarige Elbe, die nur mit einem hauchzarten blütenweißen langen Hemd bekleidet war und sich in einem Spiegel betrachtete, ein prachtvolles Gewand sich anhaltend.

"Solltest du?"

Arwen wandte sich um und ihre dunkelblauen Augen trafen die hellblauen der jungen Frau aus Rohan. 

"Warum solltest du mich hassen? Dafür, dass ich ihn gleich heirate?"

Eowyns Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als Arwen diese Worte aussprach. 

Ja, Aragorn würde sie heiraten, die Elbe, in einigen Stunden würden sie König und Königin sein, und für sie, Eowyn, bliebe nur der zweite Preis, Faramir von Gondor, Sohn des Statthalters, Bruder des Boromir, zwar Fürst von Ithilien, aber... es war nicht er, den sie begehrte. 

Elronds Tochter wandte sich wieder um, sie blickte erneut in den Spiegel und beugte sich dann vor, durch den Spiegel hin die blonde Frau ansehend. 

"Du willst mich dafür hassen, dass ich jemanden heirate, dessen Herz jemand anderem gehört?"

Eowyn schrak zusammen, als sie Arwens unendliche Traurigkeit wahrnahm. 

Aragorn liebte jemand anderen...?

Aber doch nicht...?

Nein, das war unmöglich. 

Nicht sie. 

Auch sie hatte er zurückgewiesen. 

Höflich, aber bestimmt. 

Nicht wegen Arwen...?

Eowyn trat einen Schritt näher auf Elronds Tochter zu, die sie immer noch im Spiegel betrachtete, indirekt, den direkten Kontakt scheuend. 

Eine Hand legte sich schüchtern auf ihre Schulter. 

"Du meinst... er liebt... nicht dich...?"

Arwen schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich dann um. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und Eowyn brach fast das Herz bei diesem Anblick. Diese Frau, so voller Trauer - und gar nicht ihre so gefürchtete Rivalin... wer hatte ihnen beiden Aragorn entrissen...? Welch Schicksal erfüllte sich hier?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Es muss aufhören..." flüsterte der blonde Elb, schweißnass überströmt und mit seinen Händen auf seiner Brust Zeichen malend mit der Essenz, die der dunkelhaarige Mann soeben auf ihm versprüht hatte. 

"Es muss aufhören, spätestens jetzt, du wirst sie heiraten, heute, und was tust du...?"

Aragorn nahm Legolas' Kopf in beide Hände, zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich und erstickte förmlich jede weitere Diskussion im Keime. 

"Ich werde heiraten, heute, aber es wird eine reine Formalität sein, mein Geliebter... ich werde genau ein Mal das Bett mit ihr teilen... oder zwei Mal... es wird zur Zeugung des Thronerben sein... aber meine Nächte werden dir gehören, ich bin dein auf ewig, Legolas, mein Einziger...."

Aragorns Stimme nahm einen fast besessenen Tonfall an, als er dies sagte, und der Königssohn schmiegte sich an ihn, hoffte, dass es die Wahrheit war, die sein Liebhaber ihm versprach. 

"Aber sie... was wird sie sagen...?" sagte er dann leise, nach einer Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien. 

"Sie wird sich trösten. Wie sie es immer tat. Legolas, denkst du, sie ist all diese lange Zeit alleine gewesen? Es gibt Gerüchte... mach dir keine Sorgen um Arwen, sie ist es nicht, die ich begehre, du bist es, mein Elb, mein Prinz...."

Und Legolas gab sich den starken Worten und Armen des Königs von Gondor hin, bis ihm erneut die Sinne schwanden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ich bin nur zweite Wahl."

Der rothaarige Mann aus Gondor stand sinnierend vor einem großen Tisch, auf dem zwei Ringe lagen. 

"Sie will ihn. Aragorn. Elessar, den König. Sie will nicht mich, Faramir, ich bin wie immer nur der Zweite. Ich war es schon in den Augen meines Vaters, es war stets Boromir, der der Bevorzugte war, nun ist es Aragorn, Eowyn fühlt nichts für mich, nichts."

"Dessen wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Schwager."

Eomer, König von Rohan, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Natürlich war es so. 

Eowyn begehrte Aragorn, seitdem sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. 

Den Herren Aragorn. 

Aus unerfüllter Liebe hatte sie sich dann in die Schlacht gestürzt, wurde zu Dernhelm, wäre lieber gestorben als ausgerechnet von ihm gerettet zu werden, dem sie durch den Tod entgehen wollte. 

Und Faramir wusste darum. 

Eomers Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er den prächtigen Mann aus Gondor so verzweifelt vor sich stehen sah. 

Nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur Hochzeit. 

Sie würden gemeinsam heiraten, welch Ironie. 

Aragorn hatte es verfügt. 

Fast erschien es Eomer, als hätte der König von Gondor kein Herz. 

Wie konnte er das nur wünschen.... 

Faramir seufzte. 

Eomer presste seine Lippen zusammen, er schmeckte mittlerweile Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes, unterdrückte Worte, die er in sein eigenes Fleisch gepresst hatte. 

Ihm fiel kein Trost ein. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drei Fäden hat euch Goldleaf wie Kankra gesponnen. 

Nun warte ich auf Inspiration. 

Wie soll's denn weitergehen?

Also, ich hätte da schon Ideen... 


	2. Legolas' Geheimnis

Danke for the few Reviews, dafür gibt's jetzt auch was mit Leggiiiiiiiiiiii! 

Keeline, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwas an meinen Stories ist, was dich zu echten Höchstleistungen treibt - ich lese mit wirklichem Genuss deine Reviews und freu mich immer darüber! Vielen Dank für die Zeit, die du "vertippst", ich hoffe auf mehr!

Chesed... grinsel... ich sag nur, in dieser Story wird was vorkommen, was dir nicht so ganz genehm ist, aber ich hab dabei speziell an dich gedacht. Und ich finde, es ist nur eine ganz klitzekleine Rache dafür, dass du mir ein Genre auf ewig vergällt hast - wir beide wissen, von was ich jetzt spreche... nicht wahr? 

Lady of Gondor - danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen, was ich da ausgebrütet habe!

Shelley - keine Angst, ich lass doch meine Arwen nichts Unüberlegtes machen. Dafür mag ich sie zu sehr!

Kapitel 2: Legolas' Geheimnis

Die Hände des Elben streichelten sanft über den Rücken des Mannes. 

In wenigen Stunden würde sein Geliebter der Ehemann von Arwen Abendstern sein. 

Arwen. 

Nur zu gut kannte Thranduils Sohn die Tochter Elronds. Sie teilte die Ansicht ihres Vaters über "Menschen", seien sie auch numenorischen Blutes, doch dies wusste Aragorn nicht. Und sie ging sogar einen Schritt weiter. Sie verachtete nicht nur - Legolas stoppte seine Gedanken. Er allein war damit vertraut, was sie in Lothlorien in all ihren Jugendjahren gelernt hatte und er war der Einzige, der um Arwens Geheimnis wusste. Nicht einmal Elladan und Elrohir wussten darum. Er war Arwens bester Freund und engster Vertrauter gewesen. So weit war er auch nur gekommen, weil er seine Unschuld so lange bewahrt hatte. Um so härter dann der Bruch, als Arwen herausfand, dass er mit ihrem Verlobten schlief. Das konnte sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Doch Legolas hatte stets im Glauben gehandelt, Arwen nichts wegzunehmen, was sie begehrte. Er hatte nicht mit ihrem Stolz gerechnet. 

Aragorn wusste es nicht. 

Er wusste so einiges nicht. 

Legolas lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Aragorn dachte, er sei König und alle täten, was er befehle. 

Sollte er es ihm sagen?

Sollte er ihm alles sagen?

Wie würde der König von Gondor auf die ungeschminkten Wahrheiten reagieren?

Gedankenvoll fuhren seine schlanken Hände durch die dunklen duftenden Locken des Königs, der wohlig seufzte und ihn sofort wieder in seine Arme zog. 

"Du wirst mein Bett nicht mehr verlassen, Legolas Thranduillion!" sagte er mit rauher Stimme und hielt die Handgelenke des Elben über dessen Kopf zusammen, um sie mit einem Tuch an den Bettpfosten zu fesseln. 

"Aragorn, nicht jetzt..." flüsterte Legolas, doch der Mann lachte nur. 

Aragorns Hände überall auf ihm, in ihm, sein Mund, und dann sein Zepter... protestierend wollte er den Mund öffnen, doch der König hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und Legolas schloss die Augen und gehorchte willfährig, mit dem Wissen, das er tief in sich trug und das darauf wartete, ans Licht des Tages zu kommen. 

Früh genug. 

Er würde es ihm nicht sagen. 

Er würde einfach nur abwarten und zu geeignetem Zeitpunkt handeln. 

Wie überaus erfreulich, dass die meisten der Hauptbeteiligten noch keine Ahnung davon hatten. 

So gar keine Ahnung. 

Legolas schluckte den Samen des Königs und schluckte damit auch den fast unbezähmbaren Willen, alles dem König vor die Füße zu spucken. 


	3. Arwens Wandlung

Kapitel 3: Arwens Wandlung

Unter ihren Augen verwandelte sich die Elbe. 

Wo eben noch Tränen in den großen ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen standen, groß und weise und älter, als es sich Eowyn überhaupt vorstellen konnte, da schien auf einmal Feuer zu sein. Saphirfarbene Flammen und die elfenbeinweiße Haut Arwens färbte sich leicht rosig. Auch ihre Lippen veränderten sich. Eben noch zusammengepresst und nur mühsam ein Schluchzen unterdrücken könnend öffneten sie sich plötzlich und der Frau aus Rohan bot sich ein unglaublicher Anblick - Arwen, die Rivalin, nun eine Verkörperung von Verführung und blühender weiblicher Schönheit. 

Eowyn erschauerte. 

Diese Lippen luden sie ein. Doch - das war unmöglich. Sie konnte unmöglich tun, nach was es sie augenblicklich verlangte.

Sie konnte nicht einfach Arwen Abendstern küssen.

Und doch verlangte sie nichts mehr als das. 

Blut durchpochte ihre Adern und Eowyn trat einen Schritt zurück, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. 

Vor dem Hexerkönig von Angmar in seiner abscheulichen Nazgul-Gestalt war sie nicht gewichen, aber vor dieser intensiven Schönheit, dieser Fleischwerdung von Weiblichkeit, dieser Blüte aller Frauen, sterblicher und unsterblicher, vor der floh sie. 

Rückwärts taumelnd suchten ihre Füße unsicher Halt auf schwankendem Boden, während ihr Blick auf nichts anderes gerichtet war als auf diese unglaublichen Lippen - gerötet, pulsierend, leicht feucht und einladend geöffnet. 

Arwens Zungenspitze trat hervor, leckte leicht, wie zufällig, ihren rechten Mundwinkel und Eowyn spürte, wie diese kleine Geste in ihr Widerhall fand - an einer Stelle, wo sie es nicht vermutet hatte. Es pochte zwischen ihren Schenkeln, es glühte, es vibrierte, und sie tastete sich weg, weg von Arwen, denn würde sie jetzt nicht gehen, würde Unaussprechliches geschehen, was ihr Leben für immer verändern würde. 

War sie nicht immer schon anders gewesen...?

War sie nicht immer schon eher ein Mann in ihrem Wesen, eher ein Krieger?

Doch beinhaltete dies, auch eine Frau - zu küssen...? Oder gar...?

Eowyn verbot sich weitere Gedanken, obwohl in ihr ein Orkan tobte. 

Nicht einmal Aragorn gegenüber hatte sie je so gefühlt. 

Ihre kleinen festen Brüste gingen schnell im Takt ihres aufgeregten Atems und ihre Füße strauchelten an einer Bodenvase, die umfiel, mit einem Lärm, den sie gar nicht hörte, denn Arwen hatte ihre Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt und ihre Schultern umfasst und zog sie an sich und -


	4. Hoffnung gibt es immer

Zu den Reviews: Ich freue mich, wenn es euch bisher so einigermaßen gefällt! "Eadig" ist momentan ein wenig auf Eis gelegt, das nächste Kapitel ist ein wenig... schwer zu schreiben. Eomer und ich bemühen uns und avisieren mal für nächste Woche das besagte nächste Kapitel (einige Zeilen sind sogar schon geschrieben, die Storyline steht, doch... es fällt irgendwie ein wenig schwer. Warum, werdet ihr sehen.)

Tja, Femslash, ganz genau... wird es auch wieder geben, versprochen. Geschrieben ist es auch schon. ;-)

Doch nun zum dritten Handlungsstrang... Eomer und Faramir. Die sollen zusammen kommen? Nette Idee, wirklich. Doch Eomer werde ich kaum Faramir überlassen, zumal ich anderes im Sinne habe. Ich sagte ja, ich halte mich an Tolkien, so gut es geht. Wie war das noch mal in den Anhängen mit dem Fürst von Ithilien......?

Kapitel 4: Hoffnung gibt es immer

In Faramirs grünen Augen spiegelte sich Schicksalsergebenheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit. 

Er wollte dem König der Riddermark seinen Anblick ersparen und wandte sich um. 

Eomer zögerte, dann trat er auf den Statthalter Gondors zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Hoffnung gibt es immer!" sagte er leise, und seine tiefe Stimme senkte sich in ein beruhigendes Flüstern. "Es mag stimmen, was du vermutest, Faramir, mein Schwager. Es mag stimmen, dass meine Schwester ihr Herz noch nicht dir geschenkt hat. Es mag sogar stimmen, dass es König Elessar gehört. Trotzdem gibt es Hoffnung. Vielleicht verläuft dein Leben anders, als wir alle es jetzt gerade denken. Eowyn ist mehr Krieger als Frau. Das musst du wissen. Und es ist möglich, dass sie das immer bleibt. Deine Hochzeit ist beschlossene Sache. Doch heißt dies nicht, dass du dein Herz binden musst an jemanden, der deine Liebe nicht erwiedert. Vielleicht wird alles anders kommen. Vielleicht wird dich Eowyn lieben. Vielleicht wird es auch jemand anderer sein, der dich lieben wird. Dies gab es immer und wird es immer geben. Doch lasse die Hoffnung nicht sinken, Faramir. Du bist ein guter, starker Mann. Du hast es verdient, dass ein Herz sich dir zuwendet und ich mag nicht mit der Gabe der Vorhersehung ausgestattet sein, doch ich fühle es - du wirst deine Liebe und Erfüllung finden. Wo auch immer..."

Eomer schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, dann zog er den verwirrten Bruder Boromirs für einen kurzen Augenblick in seine Arme und küsste seine Stirn.

"Mögen die Götter dich segnen, Faramir von Gondor!" 

Mehr konnte er nicht tun, mehr wollte er nicht tun. Eomer von Rohan ließ Faramir los und wandte den Blick ab. 

Das war sein Schwager. 

Der Trost, dem er ihm vielleicht hätte gewähren können, war nicht möglich. 

Und es wäre auch kein Trost gewesen, der wirklich erfüllt hätte, wonach sich der Statthalter Gondors sehnte. 


	5. Trost

Kapitel 5: Trost

Arwen spürte, wie die blonde zierliche Frau zitterte. 

Sie zitterte wie ein kleines verängstigtes Tier und doch ging ihr Atem schnell auf eine Weise, die sich mit Angst und Furcht nicht erklären ließ. 

Zumal, und dies war der Elbe klar, hatte sie hier kein schwaches Weibchen vor sich, sondern eine Kriegerin. Mehr noch - sie hatte die Schlächterin des Hexerkönigs in ihren Armen, die Schildmaid Rohans, die Frau, die ihrer Ansicht nach auf den Thron von Rohan gehörte. 

Aber im Menschenreich schienen Frauen nichts auf einem Thron verloren zu haben. 

Lächelnd dachte sie an Lothlorien und an Galadriel, ihre geliebte Großmutter. 

Im Goldenen Wald war es so, wie es sein sollte. 

Die wahre Weisheit und Stärke lag in den Händen der Frauen. 

Wie gerne würde sie Eowyn auf den Thron heben. 

Sie sollte anderes haben.

Arwen beugte sich zu Eowyns Hals und ihre Lippen fuhren sanft über die seidenweiche Haut, unter der das Blut in heftigsten Stößen pulsierte und die Haut der Schildmaid rötete. 

Als sich ihre Lippen leicht saugend um die Stelle schlossen, in der das Pulsieren besonders stark zu spüren war, stöhnte Eowyn leise auf und vergaß hiermit ihre Zurückhaltung. Jetzt war es eh zu spät und sie gab sich dem Drängen in ihrem Schoß hin, das sie zu der Elbe zog, das ihren Verstand gefangen nahm und sie zu einer blinden Masse heißer Glut verzauberte. 

Sie legte ihre Arme um Arwen und zog sie an sich heran. 

Die vollen Brüste der Tochter Elronds trafen auf ihre eher mädchenhaften. Durch den dünnen Stoff, der Arwen nur spärlich verhüllte, stachen die harten und fordernden Knospen ihrer weichen Hügel und trafen sich mit denen von Eowyn. Sie umarmten sich mehr, pressten sich aneinander und ihre Hüften schmiegten sich aneinander, pressten sich aufeinander, rieben sich leidenschaftlich. 

Arwens Hände griffen in Eowyns lange blonde Haare, kämmten sie, hielten sie und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal. Die rosige Zungenspitze der Elbe trat hervor und teilte Eowyns jungfräuliche Lippen, die nie zuvor ein Wesen so berührt hatte. Nicht wissend, was zu tun, hielt die junge Frau aus Rohan einfach still und überließ Arwen die Führung. Und jene drang mit ihrer Zunge in ihren Mund, eroberte die weiche feuchte Höhle, spielte in ihrem neuen Reich, nahm sich Platz, ruhte sich aus, um erneut ihren Siegeszug anzutreten. 

Eowyn schwanden die Sinne. Sie drückte sich mit aller Gewalt an den weichen Körper der Elbe und ohne es zu wissen fand sie einen Rhythmus, der in ihr von Anfang der Zeiten an wohl grundgelegt war, den sie Arwen fühlen ließ, indem sie ihren Schoß stoßweise enger an den Arwens presste. 

Irgendetwas ließ sie anschwellen und fast schmerzen und sie spürte, wie sie irgendwie feucht wurde... je mehr, desto mehr sie von Arwen spürte. 

Als deren Hand sich zum ersten Mal an ihre kleine spitze Brust tastete und Finger sanft wie Schmetterlinge über ihre Brustwarze strichen, schrie Eowyn leise auf und schüttelte dann stumm den Kopf, nicht mächtig mehr der Sprache. 

Doch Arwen legte nur einen Finger über ihre geöffneten feuchtglänzenden Lippen, küsste die weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen und ließ die zweite Hand auf Eowyns Brust ruhen... um dann beide Knospen zugleich zu berühren. 

Selbst durch den Stoff ihres Kleides hindurch war es wie ein Blitz, der Eowyn durchzuckte und ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.


	6. Die Vorbereitungen des Königs

Aragorns Hochzeit Kapitel 6: Die Vorbereitung des Königs

Aragorn stand auf, ohne den Elben loszubinden. 

Zu sehr genoss er den Anblick des wehrlosen blonden Sinda, wissend, wie stark, wendig, schnell dieser Sohn Thranduils im Kampfe sein konnte, wie überaus tödlich und effektiv. 

Und hier war er festgebunden, seinem Willen unterworfen, ein Spielzeug seiner Lust. 

Er würde es immer sein, dachte der König lächelnd und betrachtete die letzten Spuren seiner Essenz, die noch auf Legolas' Kinn irisierend weiß glänzten. 

Arwen Undomiel würde seine Königin werden und ihm Thronfolger bescheren, doch das, was er in Legolas hatte, würde sie nie sein. 

Aragorns Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er sich seine königliche Hochzeitsrobe anzog. Schwarzer Samt, mit dem weißen Baume Gondors bestickt. Er würde Legolas einfach hier lassen. Ihm die Festlichkeit verweigern. Wer würde ihn schon vermissen. Und dann, nach getaner Arbeit in der Hochzeitsnacht, würde er hierher zurückkehren und Legolas würde ihn erneut hochbringen müssen... ja, es könnte etwas mühsam werden, schließlich hatte er sich an diesem Tag bereits mehrfach verströmt, aber der blonde Elb hätte ja alle Zeit der Welt. Und diese Lippen, dieser Mund hatte es bisher immer geschafft. 

Der König wandte sich um, beugte sich über Legolas, wischte über sein Kinn, hielt es ihm an die Lippen. 

"Du hast was vergessen, mein hübscher Elb..." flüsterte er leise und Legolas willfuhr ohne zu zögern seiner Aufforderung. 

"Binde mich los!" forderte er dann. 

"Ich soll dich losbinden? Warum denn, mein Hübscher?" Aragorn lachte und küsste den Elben hart auf den Mund, ihn erneut plündernd, erneut erobernd. 

"Weil- " keuchte Legolas, sobald er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen, doch Aragorns Blick ließ ihn sofort verstummen. Plötzlich wusste er, dass er nicht anwesend sein würde, wenn sein Geliebter heiraten würde. Dass er hier bleiben würde, wartend, bis der König wieder kam, von seinem Hochzeitslager, nach ihr riechend, und was dann passieren würde. Es war Legolas schlagartig bewusst, was geschehen würde. Und es hätte keinen Sinn zu bitten. Also schwieg er, um seiner Demütigung nicht die Krone aufzusetzen. 


	7. Leidenschaft

Kapitel 7: Leidenschaft

Vorbemerkungen: Danke für die Reviews, es wird sicherlich noch verwirrender, keine Angst! Und dieses Kapitel ist etwas, was man in diesen Hallen hier sicherlich selten antrifft, ich frage mich, wieso. Es wird definitiv Zeit, eine Lanze für Femslash zu brechen! Gerne würde ich mehr derartiges lesen, warum schreibt das keiner??? Schreib ich's halt selbst. So!

Keine Angst, alle Leggi-Fans... der kriegt's schon noch ab, wie es ihm gebührt, der Sinda! Doch nun erstmal wieder unsere Mädels. Es steckt der Teufel im Detail, um es mal so blumig auszudrücken. Dieses Kapitelchen ist nicht ganz unwichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte, so pwp-mäßig er euch auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. 

Auch Flames welcome! Ich denke, viele von euch mögen einfach keinen Femslash, schreibt mal, warum eigentlich nicht, es würde mich sehr interessieren. Zwei oder mehr Jungs zusammen im Bett finden doch alle toll, warum nicht zwei so wundervolle Frauen?

Arwen lächete nur und fuhr fort, die beiden harten Zwillingsknospen zu streicheln, die sich ihr glühend und gierig entgegenstreckten. 

Im Rausch des tobenden Sturmes, der in ihrem Kopf wütete und mehr noch in ihrem geheimen Zentrum zwischen ihren Schenkeln hob Eowyn ihre schmalen Hände und führte sie an Arwens Hüften, höhergleitend und streichelnd, bis sie die Außenseiten der großen vollen Brüste der Elbe erreicht hatten. Dort ließ die Schildmaid Rohans ihre tastenden Finger ruhen, in der Wärme und Weichheit Arwens. Sie traute sich nicht, weiter vorzudringen, doch sie senkte ihren Kopf und sah, wie die Brustwarzen, die die üppigen Brüste krönten, durch den fast durchsichtigen Stoff des Unterkleides stachen. 

Der rechte Daumen ihrer Hand begann eine quälend langsame Reise. 

Millimeter um Millimeter eroberte Eowyns zögerlicher Finger Arwens Busen, bis er endlich auf die Knospe traf und vorsichtig darüber streichelte. 

Fasziniert sah die blonde Frau sich dabei selbst zu. 

Arwen sog den Atem ein, als Eowyns Daumen begann, Kreise zu ziehen, zu tasten, zu erforschen, zu streicheln. 

Kurz verweilte die Tochter Elronds in der süßen Verzückung, die Eowyns Hand in ihr auslöste, dann begann sie, Eowyns Kleid aufzuknöpfen... und fing am Hals an. 

Knopf für Knopf entblößte sie weiße, weiche, jungfräuliche Haut.

Sie schob das geöffnete Kleid über die schmalen Schultern der Schwester des Königs und nun lagen vor ihren Augen die bebenden kleinen Brüste Eowyns. Die Knospen waren hoch aufgerichtet und bettelten um Berührung. 

Arwens Kopf senkte sich und ihre Lippen küssten eine der zitternden harten Brustspitzen, um dann mit weicher feuchter Zunge Kreise zu ziehen, die sich immer enger schlossen und schließlich die empfindliche Mitte trafen. 

Als die Tochter Elronds begann, an ihrer Brust zu saugen, stöhnte Eowyn laut auf und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, bereit, sich in dieses Feuer der Begierde zu werfen, das Arwen in ihr entfacht hatte. Hart pulsierte ihr Innerstes und sie spürte, wie sie anschwoll vor Lust. Arwen saugte die Spitze plötzlich kräftig in den Mund zwischen die Zähne und biss leicht knabbernd zu. 

Es war für Arwen ein Leichtes, Eowyns eh schon nachgebende Beine zu dem großen Bett zu lenken und bevor es sich Eowyn recht bewusst wurde, lag sie vollkommen nackt auf dem Rücken, ihre Schenkel gespreizt, Arwen vor ihr knieend.

Eowyn schwanden die Sinne, sie schloss ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass die Tochter Elronds ebenfalls ihr leichtes Gewand abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte eine kleine verzierte Dose in der Hand und einen Pinsel, mit dem sie sanft über Eowyns Bauch strich, ihren Bauchnabel reizte, und dann weiter hoch fuhr, um ihre Brüste zu umkreisen, die Spitzen zu pudern mit irgendetwas Goldenem, Duftendem... das anfing zu prickeln, auf seltsame Art und Weise, sobald es auf ihrer Haut war. Angenehm zu prickeln - erregend zu prickeln.

Arwens Lippen schlossen sich erneut um eine ihrer Knospen, während der Pinsel tiefer glitt, zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand und dort kitzelte und diesen Puder verstreute... sofort war die Wirkung spürbar und Eowyn seufzte und wandte sich unter Arwen, hob ihr das Becken entgegen, keuchte und stöhnte. 

Die junge Frau aus Rohan konnte sich kaum Erregenderes vorstellen, doch als Arwen sie anlächelte, ihr einen verzehrenden Kuss schenkte und dann ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel senkte, schrie Eowyn auf. 

Die sanfte Zunge Arwens hatte die Stelle gefunden, versteckt zwischen ihren tauglänzdenen Blütenblättern, die sie mit einem Schlage in eine Welt brachte, in der es nur noch rotglühende Lust gab. Und die Tochter Elronds wusste, was sie tat. Sie küsste Eowyns Blüte, ihre Zunge stieß zart neckend an die Knospe, fuhr darüber, dann schlossen sich ihre Lippen darum und sie saugte leicht an Eowyns Quelle der Lust. 

Eben in dem Moment, als Eowyn dachte, sie würde in den Himmel katapultiert, ließ Arwen von ihr ab, um hinter sich zu greifen und eine Hand voll Weintrauben zu holen. 

Mit ihren noch von Eowyns Tau glänzenden Lippen zupfte sie Traube für Traube ab, um sie dann mit geschickter Zunge in Eowyns geheimstem Kämmerlein verschwinden zu lassen. 


	8. Die Hochzeit

Vorbemerkung: Lilie heißt das? Das ist aber ein schöner Name. Da sieht man, ich hab auch nicht wirklich Ahnung davon, aber ich schreib es mal. ;-)

Ich freue mich, wenn es euch trotzdem gefällt, auch wenn mal zwei Mädels in den Ring steigen, metaphorisch gesprochen. Jetzt geht es aber weiter mit neuen Irrungen und Wirrungen. Fragezeichen auf eurer Stirn sind erwünscht, keine Sorge, sie werden in Ausrufezeichen umgewandelt, kommt Zeit, kommt neues Kapitel. Geschrieben ist schon so einiges. Viel Spaß! Gerätselt werden darf auf jeden Fall, es wird komplett anders, als ihr denkt, das versprech ich euch!

Kapitel 8: Hochzeit

Elrond sah mit gerunzelter Stirn von einem zum anderen. 

Seine Tochter heiratete tatsächlich diesen - Menschen. 

König hin, König her - er war ein Mensch und er würde sterben, dahinschwinden, wie die Pflanzen, wenn es Winter wird, und Arwen, sein Abendstern, würde mitschwinden, aus Gram, aufgezehrt, wenn ihre Tage verbraucht wären, wie die Blumen im Winde... 

Aragorn strahlte Selbstzufriedenheit und Majestät aus. Er war in prachtvolle Gewänder aus Samt und Seide gehüllt, mit seiner Krone angetan und führte seine Königin an der Hand, um mit ihr den Bund einzugehen. 

Arwens Gesichtsausdruck war geheimnisvoll, sie lächelte, schien von innen heraus zu strahlen. 

Eine glückliche Königin. 

Faramir, der Statthalter, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unglücklich er in diesem Augenblick war, als er das glückliche Königspaar sah. Eowyn, die an seiner Seite stand, zeigte offensichtliche Anzeichen von Unbehagen, ihr Gesicht erschien angespannt und sie bewegte sich kaum, war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Es war ihm mit einem Blicke klar, dass sie unglücklich darüber war, ihn nun zu heiraten, dass sie lieber an der Seite Aragorns gestanden hätte und nicht hier, bei ihm, dem zweiten Sohne Denethors, dem ewig Zweiten, Ungeliebten.

Der rothaarige Bruder Boromirs schluckte hart und versuchte seinerseits, gefasst zu bleiben, obwohl er am liebsten auf der Stelle diese Feier verlassen hätte. 

Eowyn spürte Arwens blaue Augen in ihrer pochenden Mitte. Sie versuchte, sich nicht zusammenzuziehen, doch eine heftige spontane Kontraktion, unwillkürlich und nicht lenkbar, zerquetschte etwas in ihr. Warmer süßer Saft lief ihr die Innenseite ihrer zarten Schenkel herab, verborgen vor allen Augen, nur für sie fühlbar, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, wussten, was in ihr vorging, in jeglicher Hinsicht. 

Die Trauben füllten sie aus und ließen sie bei jeder Bewegung spüren, wem sie gehörte, wer sie genommen hatte, gekennzeichnet, als die Ihre in Besitz genommen... eine erregende Mischung aus Ausgefüllt sein, Unbehagen und dumpfer Lust. 

Als Arwen Aragorn den Schwur leistete, spürte Elrond in sich eine winzige Perle weißglühender Wut zerplatzen. Er bemühte sich, seine Augen abschweifen zu lassen und richtete sie, stilles Einverständnis erheischend, auf seinen alten Freund und Berater. 

Doch dessen Augen waren woanders. 

Eine zweite weißglühende Perle zersprang in dem Fürsten von Imladris und Wellen von Hitze stiegen in ihm auf. 


	9. AugenBlicke

Kapitel 9: Augen-Blicke

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm wenden und doch war es ihm bewusst, dass er nicht starren durfte. 

Doch er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.

Es war einer der Imladris-Elben. Er war mit Elrond gekommen, um der Hochzeit beizuwohnen. 

Langes, goldblondes Haar fiel über seine Schultern. Er hatte es nicht zusammengebunden oder geflochten, es floss einfach ungezähmt und wild bis zur Mitte seines Rückens. Er war in dunkelgrüne Gewänder gekleidet und seine blauen Augen trafen genau in diesem Moment Eomers braune. 

'Das hat er gemerkt', dachte der König verschämt und wandte sich sofort ab, Röte trat in sein Gesicht und er hoffte, dass niemanden aufgefallen sein würde, dass er diesen Elben so gemustert hatte, am allerwenigsten dem Elben selbst. 

Doch es war aufgefallen. 

Elrond, der Mühe hatte, der Trauung seiner einzigen Tochter Arwen zu folgen, die sich an diesen Menschenkönig band, ihr unsterbliches Leben fortwarf, um an der Seite dieses schwachen Menschen zu leben und mit ihm Kinder zu haben, Elrond hatte die Blicke bemerkt und in seinem Inneren stieg weiße Wut auf. 

Was hatte der König der Riddermark vor?

Konnte er seine Augen nicht woanders lassen?

Dann traf ihn etwas wie ein Blitz, bis ins Mark. 

Der blonde Elb sah zurück. 

Als Eomer von Rohan den Blick abgewandt hatte, traf ihn verzehrendes blaues Feuer, denn ein Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Und der Mund des Elben lächelte, spielerisch, wissend, und - Elrond durchzuckte die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag - begehrend. 

Nicht auch noch er. 

Hatte er nicht schon Arwen an einen Menschenkönig verloren?

Seit nicht mehr denkbaren Zeiten versuchte der Halbelb, der Fürst von Imladris, so ein Lächeln zu erhaschen, wie es jetzt über die Lippen des Blonden zog. Doch niemals hatte er ihn mit einem solchen Blick bedacht, all die Jahre nicht. 

Elrond sah wieder zu Eomer. Unauffällig. Sie sollten nicht merken, dass er es wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. 

Und der König von Rohan wagte erneut einen Blick zu dem Elben, schien das Lächeln wahrzunehmen und gab es schüchtern zurück, nicht ohne wiederum rot anzulaufen. 

Eigentlich sollte Elrond im Geheimen darüber schmunzeln. Der mächtige König der Rohirrim errötete beim Anblick eines Elben. Aber Elrond war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, gar nie. 

Ein Paar blaue Elbenaugen waren gefangen in einem Paar braunen Menschenaugen. 

Und während die Zeremonie ihrem Ende zuschritt, schritten zwei Seelen näher aufeinander zu. 

Dann war es vorbei. 

Aragorn und Arwen waren vermählt, und Faramir und Eowyn hatten ebenfalls den Bund geschlossen. 

Alle begaben sich in die große Festhalle, wo bereits ein üppiges Essen auf sie wartete. Eomers Schritt beschleunigte sich, als er den Elben nur wenige Meter vor sich gehen sah, und er holte ihn ein, im Gedränge, das entstand, als alle Gäste sich schleunigst zur Tafel begaben, gelang es Eomer, dicht hinter ihm zu gehen und den Duft seiner goldenen Haare einzuatmen... nahe an ihm... fast die Nase in seinen Haaren... wie gerne hätte er ihn einfach kurz berührt, doch er wagte sich nicht, wer war dies wohl...?

Eomer nahm wieder Abstand und ließ sich zurückfallen, dann erhaschte sein Blick Elrond. 

Ohne Umschweife nahm er den Halbelben am Arm, achtete nicht auf den pikierten Blick des Elbenfürsten, und fragte ihn: "Ihr könnt mir sicherlich sagen, wer der blonde Elb ist, der mit euch aus Imladris kam? Einer eurer Begleiter?"

Elrond blieb stehen. Die Gäste mussten sie wie ein Hindernis umschiffen, aber dem Halbelben war es egal, was irgendwer dachte, seine Wut war zu groß in diesem Augenblick. 

"Eure begehrlichen Blicke fallen auf Glorfindel von Imladris, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blumen von Gondolin, Noldo des Ersten Zeitalters, Kämpfer in verschiedenen Bündnissen der Menschen und Elben gegen Morgoth und Sauron, den Schlächter des Balrogs, den Wiedergekehrten aus Mandos Hallen, meinen engsten Berater und Vertrauten. Seht euch vor, Eomer von Rohan, MENSCH!" schleuderte Elrond dem verblüfften König der Rohirrim die Worte entgegen und wandte sich um, verließ die Festgesellschaft, ließ alle stehen und verschwand im Dunkel des langen Flures des königlichen Palastes von Minas Tirith.


	10. Elronds Schmerz

Kapitel 10: Elronds Schmerz

Immer noch spürte der Fürst von Imladris weißglühende Wellen in sich pulsieren. 

Die Wut bahnte sich in ihm einen Weg und er beherrschte sich mühsam, den König von Rohan nicht öffentlich anzugehen, sondern er verließ mit wehendem Gewand und bebendem Herzen den Saal, sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Herz blutete, seine Eingeweide brannten, seine Seele verschmorte. 

'Sie müssen alle verrückt geworden sein!' hämmerte es in ihm, 'alle vollkommen verrückt, sehen sie denn nicht, was sie tun? Arwen... meine Arwen, mein Abendstern, mein Juwel, meine Einzige... sich an einen Menschen ketten, dazu noch Isildurs Erbe, Isildur, ISILDUR...' der Name pochte in Elrond und plötzlich war er wieder jung, stand mit Isildur am Schicksalsberg und - 

nein, es konnte doch nicht sein, er musste träumen. 

Arwen hatte ihn nicht geheiratet, den Erben seines Todfeindes... und Glorfindel hatte nicht Blicke auf diesen verwahrlosten Wilden der Riddermark geworfen. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass das Erste Volk sich so erniedrigte, sich so einließ mit den Menschen, die nichts anderes waren als schwach! So schwach wie einst Isildur... noch immer pochte diese Scham in seinen Adern und er griff sich an die Schläfen, um das Pochen zu beseitigen, doch es war in ihm, überall, überall pochte es, schrie es seine Niederlage heraus, er war ein einziges schmerzvolles Pochen, und es hämmerte: Schande und Demütigung über das Erste Volk, Erniedrigung und Schmach... 

Wo waren die Zeiten, in denen die Elben die Edlen und Reinen waren...?

Was war aus ihnen geworden?

Ein Volk der Lustsklaven und Verbündeten, in Hinsichten, in denen es einfach nicht schicklich war... 

Arwen - Königin von Gondor... wie unangemessen...

Glorfindel - Geliebter eines Wilden der Riddermark... wie peinlich... 

Elrond schloss seine Augen, hoffend, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war. 

Und da hörte er es...


	11. Überraschung

Kapitel 11: Überraschung

Eowyn traute sich nicht neben Faramir Platz zu nehmen. 

Immer noch lief ihr süßer warmer Saft aus ihrer geheimsten Kammer und sie fürchtete, dass noch mehr Trauben in ihrem Innersten platzen würden, wenn sie sich setzte. 

Zudem gedachte sie nicht, mit ihm die Nacht zu verbringen. Doch was tun? Jetzt bereits sah Faramir sie mit einer Mischung aus Begehren und Sehnsucht an. Sie beschloss, Unpässlichkeit vorzutäuschen, er würde sicherlich nicht an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln.

Er sah sie traurig an, als sie ihm von Krämpfen und Schmerzen erzählte und dass sie sich nun zurückzöge. 

Im Vorübergehen warf sie Arwen einen Blick zu, den diese sofort auffing und erwiderte. 

Auch sie stand auf, nickte Aragorn kurz zu und schickte sich an, den Saal zu verlassen. 

Doch der König hielt sie an ihrem Handgelenk fest. 

"So schnell, meine Königin? Willst du dich schon für unsere Hochzeitsnacht vorbereiten? Es ist noch früh und ich gedenke noch zu feiern und nicht die ganze Nacht dir zu opfern!" 

Aragorn ließ sie los und erhob den Weinkelch, nahm einen großen Schluck daraus. 

Arwens Augen verengten sich, sie zog ihre Hand zurück. 

"Ich werde den Valar ein Teil von dir opfern, wenn du es wagen solltest, diese Nacht deine Hand nach mir auszustrecken... oder nächste Nacht... oder irgendeine Nacht!" flüsterte sie und verließ die Halle, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.


	12. Zorn

Kapitel 12 ist Boromir gewidmet und dem bösen Gelächter, das die Idee für diese kleine nette Wendung mit sich brachte. 

Kapitel 12: Zorn

Es hörte sich an wie ein unterdrückter Schluchzer. 

Elronds scharfe Elbenohren hörten es, obwohl es einige Türen weiter weg war. 

Er hörte es durch das dicke Holz hinweg. 

Noch ein Mal. 

Eine Art Räuspern, Stöhnen. 

Der Halbelb schlich sich heran, wollte ausmachen, woher das Geräusch kam, und von wem. 

Es musste jemand in einem Zimmer eingeschlossen sein, der nicht an der Hochzeit teilgenommen hatte... hatte jemand gefehlt?

Ja, natürlich, schoss es Elrond in den Sinn, Legolas vom Großen Grünen Wald... 

Er musste hinter der Tür sein. 

Ging es ihm schlecht?

Elrond beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, und öffnete die Tür. Es war ein Riegel vorgeschoben worden, doch Elrond hatte keine Probleme, mit einem heftigen Ruck den Holzkeil wegzuschieben, und was er sah, ließ sein Blut in den Adern erstarren. 

Der jüngste Prinz von Grünwald. 

Nackt an ein Bett gefesselt, versuchte er, sich zu befreien. 

"Wer hat dir das angetan, Legolas?" fragte Elrond, sofort besorgt, und stürzte auf Legolas zu, um ihm bei der Befreiung behilflich zu sein. 

Anstelle einer Antwort bekam der Fürst von Imladris nur ein verlegenes Grinsen und erkannte, dass es sich bei Legolas' misslicher Lage wohl eindeutig nicht um ein Gewaltverbrechen handelte, sondern eher um ein einverständliches erotisches Arrangement. 

"Wer?" fragte er, als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte. 

Legolas lächelte nur und lehnte sich wieder zurück, schwieg. 

Elrond wurde ungeduldig. Zu viel war in diesen letzten Tagen und vor allem in der letzten Stunde auf ihn herabgeprasselt, zu viel hatte er ertragen. Jetzt war Schluss damit, von Legolas würde er sich nicht auch noch zum Narren halten lassen! 

Er packte den blonden Elben an den langen offenen Haaren und zog ihn nahe zu sich. 

"Sprich! Wer hat dich hier zurückgelassen?"

Legolas' blaue Augen kniffen sich spöttisch zusammen, dann flüsterte er, leise und verschwörerisch: 

"Der König von Gondor."

"Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Elrond und ließ Legolas los wie ein ekliges Insekt. 

"Aber es ist wahr!" fuhr Legolas fort und sein Lächeln verließ ihn nicht, "Aragorn von Gondor ist mein Geliebter und er wird zurückkehren, um zu vollenden, was er begann!" 

Elronds Wut kannte keine Grenzen mehr. 

Seine Tochter, erniedrigt zur Ehefrau des Menschen, der sich zu seiner puren Lustbefriedigung auch noch den Sohn Thranduils als Lustknabe hielt. Machte Aragorn vor gar nichts mehr halt?

Und dann noch Glorfindel. In den Armen dieses Wilden, vermutlich, keine Sekunde, nachdem er sie allein gelassen hatte, würde das passieren. Gab es keinen Stolz mehr, keine Ehre?

Elrond beschloss, das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Königssohnes auszuradieren, und erneut packte er die langen Haare Legolas', dann schob er sein Gewand hoch, kniete über ihm und zischte: 

"Wenn du schon die Hure des Königs bist, wird es dir nicht mehr sehr viel ausmachen, jemandem die Ehre zu erweisen, der deines Blutes wenigstens würdig wäre! Und da du eh das Festmahl verpasst, möchte ich dir wenigestens ein wenig Atzung zuteil werden lassen!"

PS: Wer nicht weiß, was das Wort "Atzung" bedeutet... der schaue bitte nach, denn ein besseres Wort hätte hier nicht gefunden werden können. 


	13. Ungeschehen

Kapitel 13: Ungeschehen

Der Prinz des Großen Grünen Waldes war wie gelähmt vor Schreck, als ihm ins Bewusstsein drang, was Elrond sich drohte anzuschicken. Und auch in dem Moment, wo er nicht nur ahnte, sondern auch wusste und spürte, was geschah, weigerte er sich anzuerkennen, dass es wirklich geschah. 

Elrond strafte ihn. 

Der Fürst von Imladris ließ all seinen Zorn in ihn fließen, mit heftigen, harten Bewegungen, heiß und glühend, wütend und schäumend. 

Dann war es vorbei, so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, und Elrond warf Legolas einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu. 

Legolas atmete stoßweise.

Seine Augen verfolgen das dunkle Haar des Elbenlords, als er ihm den Rücken zuwandte und wenig später die schwere Tür hinter ihm zufiel. 

Die starke Anspannung, die seine Muskeln schon zittern machte, ließ langsam nach, bis er wieder völlig auf dem Bett auflag. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Arme zu bewegen, sich auf den Schmerz der wundgescheuerten Handgelenke zu konzentrieren, um nicht den leicht bittersüßen Geschmack in seinem Mund zu sehr wahrzunehmen, der wieder die Furcht und Hilflosigkeit der gerade vergangenen Momente heraufbeschwor und seine Sinne zu lähmen trachtete.

Der blonde Elb begann, leise mit sich selbst zu sprechen.

'Es ist nichts passiert...', redete er sich ein und wiederholte den Satz wieder und wieder. 

Er beschloss, den Vorfall als Phantasie zu betrachten, als böse Idee, die sich ihm wie ein Angsttraum auf die Brust gesetzt hatte und in dem Moment verflog, wo die Sonne die Nacht bezwang.

'Er war nicht wirklich da', flüsterte er und leugnete seine eigenen Sinneswahrnehmungen. 

Legolas schloss seine Augen und wischte das Bild Elronds weg.

Elrond, sein Lehrmeister, sein Vorbild. 

Thranduil hatte ihn nach Imladris geschickt, um von dem weisen Halbelben zu lernen. Dabei hatte er Aragorn kennen- und liebengelernt, was Elrond allerdings entgangen war. Nichtsdestotrotz hegte Legolas eine stille Verehrung für den dunklen Elbenfürsten.

Elrond, der ihn nun geschändet hatte. 

Benutzt.

Missbraucht.

Liegengelassen.

Liegengelassen mit aufgescheuerten Handgelenken und diesem Geschmack im Mund. 

Das konnte nicht Elrond gewesen sein. 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen. 

Nicht Elrond.

Nicht Elrond....!

Und dann hörte er es. 

Ein leises Gelächter und Flüstern drang in den Raum, als sich die Tür wieder leise öffnete, erst einen Spalt, dann weiter. 

Ein dunkelhaariger Schopf erschien und Legolas' Herz drohte einen Moment zu erstarren - mitten im Schlag - 

nein, nicht schon wieder Elrond!

Das war doch nicht geschehen... 

Dann ein zweiter Schopf. 

Legolas sank zurück ins Kissen.

Ausgerechnet! 

Die Zwillinge. 


	14. Folge mir!

Auch an dieser Stelle sei allen Reviewern herzliches Dank gesagt, wir freuen uns so! Und wir machen weiter... keine Angst, jeder kommt auf seine Kosten! 

Eo und Glory

Kapitel 14: Folge mir

Glücklicher Zufall oder Fügung, so durchzuckte es Eomer von Rohan, als er an der großen Hochzeitstafel Platz nahm und feststellte, dass sein linker Tischnachbar kein anderer war als Glorfindel von Imladris. 

Höflich lächelte der Noldo ihm zu und vertiefte sich sofort in eine sehr intensiver Unterhaltung mit Erestor, der zu seiner Rechten saß. Eomer verstand kein Wort, denn die beiden Elben aus Bruchtal sprachen in ihrer Sprache miteinander und nur ab und zu wurde ihr Gespräch durch Glorfindels Lachen unterbrochen, das in Eomers Ohren wie Glockenklang tönte. 

Dem König von Rohan entging nicht, dass Elronds engster Berater ihm in unbeobachteten Augenblicken verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Und auch er selbst tat Gleiches, fühlte sich ertappt, errötete, blickte wieder weg und widmete sich angelegentlich seinem Essen, das auf seinem Teller allerdings nicht weniger wurde, denn Eomer brachte keinen Bissen herunter, so aufgeregt war er, so irritiert durch die plötzliche Nähe des blonden Elben, der ihm offensichtliches Interesse entgegenbrachte. 

Ein Glückwunsch wurde ausgesprochen, Aragorn hielt eine kurze Rede und niemandem außer seiner Braut fiel auf, wie künstlich seine Fröhlichkeit war. Faramir, der zweite Bräutigam, bemühte sich nicht einmal um Frohsinn, und Eowyn schien vollkommen in sich versunken zu sein, ebenso Arwen, deren Herz schneller schlug bei dem Gedanken, was nach diesem Mahl geschehen würde. 

Noch wusste Aragorn nicht, was auf ihn warten würde. Seine Gedanken gingen bereits in das kleine Zimmer, in dem der auf ihn warten würde, den hier ganz offensichtlich niemand vermisste. Legolas, sein schöner Elb, sein Geliebter, sein Spielzeug.

Eomer erhob seinen reich verzierten Pokal, der ihm als König von Rohan bei diesem Mahl als Gastgeschenk überreicht worden war, und prostete Aragorn zu. 

Als er den Kelch an seine Lippen hob, legte sein Tischnachbar die rechte Hand unter der schweren Tischplatte auf seinen linken Schenkel. 

Vollkommen unbeteiligt unterhielt sich Glorfindel weiter mit Erestor, während Eomer hustete, versuchte, den Wein nicht über den Tisch zu spucken, um Luft rang, den Pokal hart absetzte und nach dem Leinentuch griff und sich den Mund abwischte. 

Die Hand auf seinem Bein streichelte sanft, die Finger des Elben glitten wie ein Schmetterlingshauch über die purpurfarbene Leinenhose des Königs und sein Lachen klang hell, als er seinerseits den Pokal hob und Aragorn und Faramir einen Glückwunsch aussprach.

Augenblicke vergingen, die Eomer in eine Hülle aus tiefster Erregung und Unwirklichkeit sperrte. 

Was sollte er tun?

Die Hand war da, zweifelsohne, und Glorfindel tat, als würde nichts geschehen. 

Eomer starrte auf Glorfindels Hand, die ihn liebkoste und eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen schuf, die ihre Augen zuvor schon besiegelt hatten. 

Dann fasste sich der König der Rohirrim ein Herz und seine Hand wiederum umschloss Glorfindels, einen Moment lang, dann nahm er den den Daumen des Noldo zwischen seine Finger und massierte ihn, der Länge nach, sehr wohl wissend, wie zweideutig diese Geste war, doch der freche Elb hatte es verdient, dass ihm nun seinerseits der Wein in der Kehle stecken bleiben sollte. 

Und die Wirkung ließ nicht auf sich warten. 

Glorfindels Gesicht nahm einen sehr gut durchbluteten Ton an, sein Atem ging deutlich schneller und er räusperte sich, stand dann auf und entschuldigte sich in Westron. Er brauche frische Luft, er ginge in den Garten. 

Bevor er sich abwandte, warf er dem König von Rohan einen Blick zu. 

Und nichts anderes stand in seinen blauen Augen geschrieben als: FOLGE MIR.


	15. Doppelte Schmach

Kapitel 15: Doppelte Schmach

Es geht weiter - mit einem Kapitel, vor dem ich empfindliche Naturen explizit warnen möchte. Sehr heftige Schilderung von .... Abenteuern... was auch immer... Geschichten! Legolas-Fans könnten Anstoß nehmen.... aber ich musste es einfach schreiben, seid schockiert, erfreut euch, je nach Geschmackslage (welch Wort in diesem Kontext!), reviewt, flamet, blame me - Eomer hat damit nichts zu tun, ich bitte alle Beschimpfungen nur an meine Adresse zu richten, es ist allein MEIN Smut, MEINS MEINS MEINS MEINS MEINS, um mal die Möwen zu zitieren... so, Fellows, anschnallen, es wird heftig.

****************

"Bindet mich los!" forderte Legolas die beiden Zwillinge auf, wohlwissend, dass seine Worte im Nichts verrauchen würden. Nur zu gut kannte er Elladan und Elrohir, und nur zu gut wusste er, dass sie nichts dergleichen tun würden. 

Elladans Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er auf das Bett zuschritt und den blonden Elben gefesselt sah. Und sofort fiel sein Blick auch auf die glitzernden silbernen Spuren, die von Legolas' Kinn auf seine Brust tropften, Zeugen eines unerhörten Vorfalles, hatte der dunkle Halbelb doch eben seinen eigenen Vater aus diesem Zimmer eilen gesehen. 

Elladan tauchte seinen Finger in die glitzernde Essenz und hob ihn hoch, zu seinem Bruder Elrohir sich wendend. "Was haben wir denn hier...? Kann es sein, dass dieses kleine Prinzchen hier eben unserem Vater als Gefäß der Lust diente?"

Und der Sohn Elronds senkte seinen Finger auf die geröteten Lippen Legolas' und schmierte die Überreste des Lust seines Vaters darauf. 

"Leck es ab, Legolas!" flüsterte er, und sein Lächeln wurde gefährlich.

Der Sohn Thranduils hatte mittlerweile verstanden, dass er nicht befreit werden würde und erhoffte sich nichts weiter als ein rasches Verschwinden der Zwillinge, doch auch dies geschah selbstverständlich nicht. Stattdessen sahen sich Elrohir und Elladan an, und ein Einverständnis war auf ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen, das wohl nur unter Zwillingen so zu Tage trat, denn gleichzeitig entledigten sie sich ihrer Beinkleidung und Legolas sah sich zwei strammen, vor Erregung zitternden, völlig identischen Liebesorganen gegenüber, die sich ihm fordernd entgegenreckten.

"Mach einfach nur den Mund auf!" befahl Elrohir leise und bestimmt, dann führte er die Spitze seines Gliedes an Legolas' Lippen und teilte sie. Elladan lächelte und schob sich selbst auch an die feuchtglänzenden Lippen des Elbenprinzen, spürte die empfindliche Haut seiner Gliedspitze sich an der seines Zwillings reiben, ihre Lust vereinend und Elrohir warf Legolas einen sehr drohenden Blick zu, der diesen dazu veranlasste, das zu tun, was man von ihm erwartete, nämlich abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge die Erregungen der Brüder zu bearbeiten. 

Währenddessen wandten die beiden Elrondsöhne sich einander zu, legten ihre Arme umeinander und begannen sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Dann zwinkerten sie sich zu und schoben sich beide in Legolas' Mund, der nur weit geöffnet in der Lage war, beide Brüder aufzunehmen, und vor Anspannung und Erniedrigung traten ihm Tränen aus den Augen, die von den dunklen Halbelben nur lachend quittiert wurden. 

Tiefer schoben sie sich in ihn und zwangen sein Kiefer auseinander, nun auch mit Hilfe von Elladans Hand, die Legolas' Kinn nach unten schob und ihn so daran hinderte, womöglich Schaden anzurichten. 

Sie rieben sich aneinander, in der feuchten Hitze der Mundhöhle des Prinzen, und sie stöhnten und keuchten und drangen immer noch weiter in ihn ein, bis zur absoluten Grenze, in der Legolas begann zu würgen und um Luft zu ringen, und bevor er sich weiterer körperlicher Qual ausgesetzt fühlte, hörte er, wie Elladan Elrohir etwas zuflüsterte und in synchronem Einverständnis zogen beide Zwillinge ihre berstenden Organe zurück und heißer Samen spritzte Legolas ins Gesicht, in die Haare, auf die Lippen, in den noch immer geöffneten Mund.

Sie lachten nur, sahen ihn an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, in dem Verachtung, Spott und Belustigung lag, und die Reste ihres Ausbruches ließen sie nacheinander vom Sohne des Königs des Großen Grünen Waldes beseitigen, dem sie ein zweites Mal ihre Glieder in den Mund schoben und erst zurückholten, als keinerlei Spur mehr auf ihnen entdeckbar war. 

"Viel Spaß noch weiterhin hier, Prinzchen!" warf Elrohir im Gehen Legolas zu, der nicht fassen konnte, was eben mit ihm geschehen war, der auch keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu reinigen, denn die Fesseln, die Aragorn zu seiner Lust an ihm befestigt hatte und die nun für ihn unentrinnbares Schicksal darstellten, schnitten mittlerweile in seine Handgelenke, unentrinnbar war er an das Bett gefesselt und unentrinnbar der Befleckung ausgesetzt, die er über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. 

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, lautes Gelächter der beiden Zwillinge gellte in seinen Ohren, und er schwor Rache. 

Das würde nicht ungesühnt bleiben. 


	16. Der Kuss

Kapitel 16: Der Kuss

Widmung: Für Eomer, ich liebe dich. 

A/A: Liebe Reviewer, freut mich, dass es euch gefällt! Auch wenn das letzte Kapitel etwas... extravagant war, es wird sicherlich noch mal vorkommen //grinsel// Diese Story ist auch eine Art Spielwiese - ich möchte einfach sehen, was man alles schreiben kann.... und manche Dinge liegen mir am Herzen. 

Aber Legolas quäl ich trotzdem gerne. Dabei bleib ich. Ich hab aber noch ne Überraschung bereit, wartet es ab!!!

Im Garten sangen späte Vögel und ein lauer Wind ging, der den Duft von Blüten zu ihnen wehte. 

Der König von Rohan erspähte die blonde Gestalt in einer Ecke, an eine Mauer gelehnt, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, von ihm abgewandt, wie zufällig hier seiend. 

Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt. 

Natürlich hatte der Elb gewollt, dass er her kam. Und er wollte vermutlich noch viel mehr, aber - 

Eomer zögerte, blieb stehen. 

Er nahm die Umrisse des Elben in sich auf, als ob er sie trinken wollte. Und dann ging er einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu, auf den, der auf ihn wartete, ihn hier herausgelockt hatte, nicht mal besonders subtil, sondern sehr direkt, nur - 

Wieder blieb der König stehen, wohl wissend, dass Glorfindel auf ihn wartete. So unabsichtlich, wie er da an die Mauer gelehnt stand, so absichtlich war er hier. 

Er will, dass ich hier bin, durchschoss es heiß und siedend den Verstand Eomers, und sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er will, dass ich zu ihm komme, dass ich auf ihn zugehe, er will, dass ich - dass ich - dass ich WAS???

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, zweifelnd, überlegend, ob er nicht vielleicht wieder umkehren sollte, was tat er hier überhaupt, im Garten, während drinnen die Hochzeiten gefeiert wurden, was folgte er einem Elben, noch dazu Glorfindel, der doch ganz offensichtlich Elronds Gefährte war, was wollte er, was erhoffte er, oder fürchtete er gar etwas - von diesem Elben, der da war, der den ganzen Garten mit seiner Gegenwart verzauberte, Glorfindel, Glorfindel......

Er drehte sich um und Eomers Herz blieb stehen. 

Es war, als ob Licht von dem Noldo ausstrahlte, als er lächelte und auf ihn zukam. 

Ganz lautlos, oder war einfach nur das Blut zu laut, das durch Eomers Ohren schoss, sein Puls, der in ihm gellte, als Glorfindel von Imladris, der Balrogtöter, seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte... 

Eomers Hände fühlten sich schweißnass an, zitternd, kalt, doch den Elben schien es nicht zu stören, als er sie in seine eigenen nahm, die Finger sich verschränken ließ und den König von Rohan, der fast einen Kopf größer war als er, an sich zog. 

Wie im Traum ließ es Eomer zu, und millimeterweise näherten sich ihre Lippen, war er auf Zehenspitzen, der Elb, oder warum war er auf einmal größer, reichte an ihn heran, kam immer näher, immer näher, immer.... 

näher.....

und sie trafen sich, unendlich sanft, ihre Lippen, weicheste Haut, zartestes Fleisch, vibrierend vor Aufregung und sanft strichen ihre Münder aneinander, berührten sich. 

Glorfindels Zunge umfuhr Eomers Lippen, die fest aufeinandergepresst waren, und der Elb lächelte und flüsterte: "Du musst sie ein wenig öffnen, damit ich dich mehr spüren kann...." 

Und Eomer öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, und Glorfindel spürte ihn mehr, und mehr, und drang in seine Mundhöhle ein, spielte mit seiner Zunge, die immer noch ein wenig nach Wein schmeckte, da nahm ihn der König von Rohan in seine Arme, drückte ihn eng an sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Glorfindel lächelte und atemlos ließ er sich zurücksinken und sah Eomer an. 

"Du... du hast noch nicht -?" Die Frage erübrigte sich, denn trotz der Dunkelheit war zu erkennen, wie Eomer errötete, und seine gestotterte Antwort ließ den Elben schmunzeln: "D- das war noch nicht nötig bisher!"

"Nötig? Jetzt ist es nötig, Eomer... jetzt ist es sehr nötig, komm her, küss mich noch mal!"

Und der zweite Kuss ließ sie bereits in Leidenschaft ineinander tauchen. 


	17. Gefunden

Kapitel 16: Gefunden

Er brauchte frische Luft. 

Er musste raus aus dem stickigen Saal, in dem die Menschen und Elben feierten, die Zwerge und Hobbits, ganz Mittelerde schien ihre Hochzeit zu feiern, SEINE Hochzeit... 

Seine Hochzeit. 

Welch Farce. 

Eben hatte ihm seine Braut erklärt, dass es keine Hochzeitsnacht geben würde. Heute nicht und morgen nicht und nie. Und sie war mit Arwen verschwunden, in irgendeines der endlosen Gemächer der Königsburg, und Aragorn hatte es nicht mal gemerkt, vermutlich, so betrunken wie er jetzt schon war. 

Es schien ihm egal zu sein. 

Er war doch auch der Betrogene - er kam doch auch nicht zu seinem Recht... 

Seinem Recht, was für ein Unsinn. Er war mal wieder der Zweite, der Verlierer, selbst jetzt, an dem Tag, wo er sich hätte freuen müssen, wo die Hoch-Zeit seines Lebens war. Stattdessen wählte seine Frau eine andere, ja - ganz recht, einE andere, sie zog ihm eine Frau vor, wie erbärmlich war er eigentlich...?

Bloß raus hier. 

Am besten ganz weg hier, denn was erwartete ihn denn...? 

Aragorn hatte ihm Ithilien zugeworfen wie ein Spielzeug, wie man einen Knochen einem Hund zuwirft, dass er Ruhe gibt und Beschäftigung hat. Und Eowyn mit ihm verheiratet, damit die Schildmaid Rohans ihn selbst in Frieden ließe. Dass sie sich nun ausgerechnet Arwen zugewandt hatte, war etwas, womit selbst der König von Gondor nicht gerechnet hatte, aber er hatte ja immer noch seinen Legolas, den blonden Hübschen, der ihm willenlos ergeben war... 

In Faramirs Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er verließ den Saal, seine Schritte wurden rascher, als er den Gang erreichte, und er suchte den Ausgang in den Garten. 

Plan- und kopflos steuerte er tränenblind direkt auf ein engumschlungenes Paar zu, das ihn überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Erst unmittelbar vor ihnen stehend erkannte er, dass es sich um den König von Rohan und Glorfindel von Imladris handelte und Entschuldigungen murmelnd entfernte sich der rothaarige Mann aus Gondor, noch mehr verwirrt durch den Anblick der beiden, die er vollkommen ungewollt gestört hatte. 

Wieder in den Palast herein, bevor er über weitere Paare stolperte. 

An einer Tür angekommen, die etwas abgelegener war, hörte er leises Stöhnen und leise Flüche. Elbische Flüche. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er die Tür und was er sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. 

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne den Blick von Legolas abzuwenden, der ihn wütend anstarrte.


	18. Hochzeitsnacht

Ich bin total überwältigt, so viele Reviews, und ich kann euch versichern, ich freu mich sehr über jedes einzelne, und Eomer schreibt hier zwar nicht mit, versorgt mich aber kräftig mit Plots und Ideen (manchmal ranke ich ein ganzes Kapitel um einen Satz von ihm...) und daher kann ich sagen, wir freuen uns alle beide!!!

Es sind auch schon wieder ne Menge neuer Kapitel fertig, ich setz sie sukzessive diese Woche hoch. 

Keeline, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich getroffen haben sollte, ich wollte einfach nur mal fiesen Smut schreiben... aber ich kann dir versichern, es wird bald anders! Und im Großen und Ganzen wird's ne sehr romantische Story, auch wenn manche Handlungsstränge es noch nicht vermuten lassen - und in einem kommt es noch ganz dicke, aber das verrate ich jetzt nicht, ich mach dann ein dickes WARNING!! Vorne drüber, ok?  


Hach, wer hätte es gedacht, dass diese eine Idee mal so einschlägt und so ein Eigenleben anfängt...! Weiter geht's, mit den Mädels diesmal, nicht dass die Weintrauben in Eowyn anfangen zu gären!!!! 

Kapitel 18: Hochzeitsnacht

"Nie werde ich dir gehören, heute nicht, morgen nicht, nie!!!"

Eowyn wunderte sich über ihre Stimme, die so fest und so kalt klang und sie empfand nicht einen Augenblick Mitleid mit Faramir, ihrem nun angetrauten Mann, der sie unendlich traurig ansah. 

Sie konnte ihr Herz nicht verleugnen, und so hatte sie Arwens Worte wiederholt, die diese Aragorn entgegengeschmettert hatte, und es war nicht nur ihr Herz, nein, auch ihr Körper, der in Flammen stand und nach Erlösung gierte. 

Sie folgte Arwen so schnell es ihr möglich war, und der warme süße Saft floss ihr die Beine herab, in ihre Schuhe, der süße Saft der Trauben, vermischt mit ihrem eigenen Nektar, sie quoll über und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich erlöst zu werden, und als sie in Arwens Gemach kam, da wartete die Königin von Gondor bereits auf sie, in einem durchsichtigen Nachtgewand, das sicherlich für diese Nacht gemacht worden war - es enthüllte mehr, als es verbarg, und Arwens pralle Brüste hoben und senkten sich beim Anblick der erhitzten Jungfrau aus Rohan, die auf sie zustürmte und sie wild umarmte. 

Menschen!, dachte Arwen lächelnd und die Stimme ihres Vaters war einen Moment in ihrem Kopf, dann fassten ihre Hände in Eowyns Ausschnitt und zerrissen das dünne Gewand, das sie zur Hochzeit getragen hatte, und die Schildmaid stand nackt vor ihr. 

Keine Unterwäsche, wie sie es ihr aufgetragen hatte. 

Glitzernde Spuren zogen sich über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, zuckersüß und klebrig.

Arwen hob sie aufs Bett und spreizte ihre Beine, senkte ihren Kopf und fuhr die Fährte des Nektars mit ihrer Zunge nach, vom Spann ihrer Füße bis hoch zu dem Punkt, wo sich Eowyns Beine vereinten, wo das zitternde, pulsierende Zentrum ihrer Lust glühte. 

Mit schlanken Fingern drang Arwen in sie ein und holte die Trauben hervor, eine nach der anderen, um sie mit ihren vollen Lippen aufzunehmen, herauszusaugen aus dem dunklen geheimen Gemach Eowyns. 

Sie ließ ihre Zunge folgen und stieß sie hinein, nachdem alle Liebeskugeln geerntet waren, und Eowyn erschauerte, ließ keinen Zweifel mehr daran aufkommen, wie sehr sie es genoss, packte die Elbe an ihren langen dunklen Flechten und drückte sie an sich, keuchend, stöhnend, verloren in einem Wirbel nie gekannter Lust, die sich zu einem Inferno auswuchs, als Arwen ihre Perle fand und liebkoste - zunächst sanft, dann immer härter und heftiger, bis es einfach zu spät war und Eowyn aufschrie - von konvulsivischen Krämpfen geschüttelt, die so stark waren, dass Schmerz und Lust untrennbare Geschwister wurden und Fluten von Lava sie durchzuckten, als sie sich selbst verlor. 

Danach lag sie ganz still, leise keuchend, an Arwens Seite, die sie lächelnd barg und zärtlich ihre Stirn küsste. 

"Die Nacht ist noch lange!" flüsterte die Elbe und zog die Decke über ihre bebenden Körper. 


	19. Überwältigt

Kapitel 19: Überwältigt

"Du hast wirklich noch nie?" fragte Glorfindel ungläubig, nachdem ihn Eomer aus einem langen, innigen Kuss entlassen hatte, in dem der König von Rohan sich auf zärtlichste und doch leidenschaftlichste Art mit ihm verbunden hatte. 

Eomer lächelte verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Nein, ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst. Wann denn auch, und wen schon...? Ich war mein ganzes Leben damit beschäftigt, für den König da zu sein, schon als kleiner Junge... ich hatte keine Zeit, und ich hatte auch niemanden, der-" 

Der Rohirrim brach ab und sah weg. Irgendetwas trübte sein Herz und der blonde Elb legte mitfühlend seine Hand auf die breite Schulter des Königs. 

"Du musst nicht weitersprechen, Eomer. Es ist gut so, du bist jetzt hier, bei mir, und was auch immer war, es ist Vergangenheit, ich werde nicht weiter fragen."

"Ich möchte es dir aber sagen, Glorfindel." Eomer schluckte, dann fuhr er fort: "An unserem Hofe war ein Mann, der - der mir übel mitgespielt hat. Sein Name war Grima. Man nannte ihn auch Schlangenzunge. Er hat - Dinge mit mir getan. Vermutlich hätte er mir noch Schlimmeres antun können, aber ich empfand es damals schon als schmutzig und erniedrigend. Ich möchte nur, dass du verstehst, weshalb ich so - weshalb ich dir vielleicht so unbedarft vorkomme... ach, vergiss es einfach..." Er lächelte entschuldigend, dann, um Glorfindel an einer Antwort zu hindern, zog er den Elben wieder in seine Arme und versuchte sich wieder in der Kunst, die er eben erlernt hatte- dem Küssen. 

"Ich glaube ich lerne schnell!" sagte er atemlos zwischen zwei tiefen Küssen, und Glorfindel nickte nur. 

Wie durch Nebel nahm der Elb wahr, dass ein rotlockiger Mann auf sie zusteuerte und dann halt machte, um wieder umzukehren. 

Faramir, dachte Glorfindel, aber Eomer ließ ihn nicht los, und obwohl Glorfindel den Blick in Faramirs Augen gesehen hatte, beschloss er, ihn nun sich selbst zu überlassen und hier bei dem König von Rohan zu bleiben, der eben etwas entdeckte, was er in all seinen Jahren, die er nun auf Mittelerde wandelte, noch nicht erlebt hatte. 

Zeit verging. 

Sie taten nichts anderes, als sich in den Armen zu halten und zu küssen. 

Glorfindel spürte durch ihre Kleidung hindurch, dass mehr da war als nur Neugierde und die Lust darauf, ihre Lippen zu vereinen, doch wollte er nichts übereilen. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Und als er Eomer in die Augen sah und sich ihre Finger in unschuldiger Art und Weise wieder miteinander vereinten, da wusste der Elb, was es war. 

Etwas, was ihm in seinen ganzen Jahrtausenden noch nicht widerfahren war. 

Etwas, was er sorgfältig zu verhindern gesucht hatte. 


	20. Befreiung

Kapitel 20: Befreiung

"Shhhhhh, Legolas.... shhhhhh...." flüsterte Faramir und versuchte, den Elben nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren, doch es war schwer, den Blick von ihm zu wenden, denn der gefesselte Prinz bot trotz seiner misslichen Lage einen unglaublichen Anblick. 

"Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er schließlich, an den Handfesseln nestelnd, um Legolas zu befreien. 

Ein weiterer Blick auf den Elben und Faramir beschloss, ihn zunächst einmal zumindest von dem Gröbsten zu befreien, was ihn beschmutzte. Ohne auf sein Hochzeitsgewand zu achten nahm er den Stoff seines weiten Ärmels und wischte dem Elben über das Gesicht, kaum Ekel verbergen könnend. Dann widmete er sich weiter den Knoten, die irgendwer sehr sorgfältig geknüpft hatte. 

Irgendwer. 

Faramir wusste genau, wer Legolas an das Bett gefesselt hatte, weil er genau wusste, wem die kleine Kammer als Ankleideraum diente. 

Der König von Gondor. 

Er hatte sein Spielzeug einfach hier abgestellt, auf dass er wieder käme, nach der Hochzeit, und was er hier zu tun gedachte war mehr als klar - er hatte Legolas sogar die Anwesenheit auf dem Fest verweigert. Freiwillig oder nicht, das fragte sich Faramir, als er sich die rot angelaufenen Handgelenke des Elben betrachtete, der nun frei war und vor Wut oder was auch immer zitterte. 

Faramir warf eine Decke, die auf dem Boden lag, über den blonden Prinzen und setzte sich in gehörigem Abstand neben ihm auf das Bett. 

Legolas schwieg. 

Sein Atem war auffallend schnell und seine Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. 

"Du musst mir nichts sagen, Legolas, ... " Faramir unterbrach sich selbst, natürlich würde der Elb ihm nichts sagen, ihm schon gar nicht, wer war er denn, nur der Statthalter von Ithilien, eine kleine Nummer im großen Gondor, und er war der Sohn eines Königs, doch - auch das hatte ihn nicht davor bewahrt. 

Zu gerne wüsste er, wer sich während der Hochzeit hier umgetan hatte. 

Er würde es nie erfahren. 

Legolas presste seine Lippen aufeinander und seine Stirn schien puren Zorn auszustrahlen. Er schlang die Decke enger um sich und bevor Faramir wusste, was passierte, durchdrang ein Wutschrei den Raum. 

Legolas schrie, wie er nur im Kampfe schreien würde, und sein Schrei gellte durch den ganzen Palast. 

Faramir starrte ihn nur an, voller Furcht, denn er wusste nichts zu tun oder zu sagen in diesem Moment. 

"Ich werde mich rächen!" zischte Legolas, nachdem der Schrei verhallt war, und dann brach er in Tränen aus, unvermittelt, so unvermittelt, wie er auch geschrieen hatte, und Faramir wusste immer noch nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, aber sein Herz fühlte sich wund an und ohne nachzudenken rückte er näher an Legolas heran und der kam ihm einfach entgegen, schmiss sich in seine Arme und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. 

Denethors jüngster Sohn legte vorsichtig seine Arme um den Elben und wiegte ihn, wie er ein Kind wiegen würde, das um Trost zu ihm kam. Er streichelte über die langen blonden Haare, die teilweise verklebt waren, und beschloss, den Elben in das Bad zu führen, ihm ein dampfendes duftendes Bad einzulassen und ihn zu reinigen. 

Und er würde ihm helfen, bei der Rache, an wem auch immer, denn das konnte er nicht ertragen, dieses Geschöpf in seinen Armen, das vor Wut, Rache und Demütigung zitterte. Er hatte Legolas gesehen, in der letzten Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern, und was er hier sah, war die Fratze menschlicher Gewalt, die eines der ältesten Wesen beschmutzt hatte... 

Menschlicher Gewalt?

Was machte ihn so sicher, dass es Menschen waren, die dies taten...?

Elben konnten es nicht sein, verneinte Faramir in sich den Dialog, den er mit sich selber führte, Elben würden so etwas nie tun. 

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten die Gestalten von Eomer und Glorfindel auf, die er eben im Garten gestört hatte. Wie zärtlich sahen sie zusammen aus, wie vorsichtig hatte Eomer den Elben gehalten und mit welcher Sanftheit geküsst... so sollte man mit Elben umgehen, dachte Faramir, und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er einen keuschen Kuss auf die wutumflorte Stirn des Elben gedrückt, seine Lippen in die Zornesfalte gepresst, und schon war der Moment vorbei, und der Sohn des Königs des Großen Grünen Waldes starrte ihn an, mit einem Blick, der Faramir erschrak. 

"Aha, so ist das also!"

Aragorns Stimme donnerte durch den kleinen Raum und Faramir sprang auf, schüttelte den Kopf, nicht fähig ein Wort zu äußern. Legolas packte die Decke und stob aus der Kammer, an Faramir und Aragorn vorbei, schlug die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich zu. 

"Das hat ein Nachspiel!" zischte Aragorn, nur schlecht verbergen könnend, wie schwer seine Zunge vom Wein geworden war. Faramir starrte den König von Gondor an. Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, alles, was er sagen würde, wäre falsch, und das einzige, was ihm blieb, war die Erinnerung an weiche Elbenhaut an seinen Lippen. 

Er berührte sie vorsichtig noch einmal, als könne er den Moment zurückholen.


	21. Entscheidung

An die Reviewer! Danke für all die witzigen und aufbauenden, auch fragenden Rückmeldungen! Und - oh, ein Faramir-Fan, der erste, der mir begegnet, außer meiner Wenigkeit, wenn man mich denn als "Fan" bezeichnen kann, ich mag Faramir einfach. Dementsprechend wird's bei mir auch keinen bösen Fara geben, das ist klar. Fara-Lego-Freunde muss ich aber auf das nächste Kapitel vertrösten - oder sogar noch weiter, denn jetzt geht's erstmal weiter mit einer massiven Romantic-Warnung... (ja, auch das gibt es! Wer nur auf brutalen NC-17-Sex wartet, der braucht dieses Kapitel nicht zu lesen... denn hier ist das nicht zu finden...!) 

Kapitel 21: Entscheidung

Eomers Augen sahen ihn so voller Gefühl an, dass sein Herz auf der Stelle zu brechen drohte, würde der König von Rohan jetzt gehen und ihm erklären, dass alles nur ein kleiner netter Zeitvertreib, ein Spiel gewesen wäre. 

Noch nie hatte sich der Noldo so schwach gefühlt, so ausgeliefert, so einem anderen Wesen vertraut, und ausgerechnet einem Menschen war sein Herz zugeflogen, einem sterblichen Menschen, dessen Zeitspanne auf der Welt begrenzt war und - 

Glorfindel spürte, wie sein Herz sich verkrampfte, als er den Gedanken auch nur wagte in sich hereinzulassen, und es war ihm sehr bewusst, was mit ihm geschehen war. 

Er hatte sich verliebt. 

All die Jahrtausende, all die drei Zeitalter hindurch war es ihm gelungen, sein Herz für sich zu bewahren, und nun, an der Schwelle des Vierten Zeitalters, galoppierte ein blondgelockter Menschenkönig aus Rohan in sein Innerstes, küsste ihn schüchtern, hielt seine Hände umfangen wie ein Jugendlicher, der noch nie geküsst hatte... der noch nie geküsst hatte....? Eomer hatte noch nie geküsst. 

Der Balrogschlächter von Gondolin, dem sagenhaften untergegangenen Gondolin, uralt in den Augen der Menschen und selbst uralt in den Augen Ardas, hatte sich in einen unschuldigen jugendlichen König verliebt, der noch nicht einmal geküsst hatte. 

Er hatte ihm überhaupt keinen Anlass gegeben, ihm nichts versprochen, ihn nicht verführt - er hatte nur ein wenig frech unter Tische auf seine Provokation reagiert und nun stellte sich auch noch heraus, dass er trotz seiner Frechheit unbedarft und unschuldig war... und die rauhe Schwerthand des Königs strich jetzt über seine Wange, die bartlose, elbische, für den Menschen sicherlich so seltsam fremde Haut, fühlte sich so gut an und dann senkte der König wieder seine vollen Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn, fast keusch, sein blonder Bart rieb an seinem glatten Gesicht, und Glorfindel erlaubte sich einen Seufzer, der all dies enthielt: Überraschung, Wohlgefühl, Hingabe, aber auch - Angst. 

Angst vor sich selbst, Angst vor dem, was folgen würde, Angst davor, dass der König ihn verlassen würde, eines Tages, oder in weiter Ferne - besser wäre es, jetzt gleich zu gehen, bevor es wirklich schlimm würde, bevor sein Herz brechen würde, jetzt könnte er sicherlich noch gehen, ohne großen Schaden bei beiden anzurichten, es hatte außer Faramir auch noch keiner gesehen und der König würde es für sich behalten, als süße Erinnerung, später seinen Kindern und Enkeln erzählen können, er habe einst, auf der Hochzeit des Königs Elessar von Gondor, einen Elben geküsst, um genauer zu sein, Glorfindel von Imladris, den legendären Balrogschlächter, den Wiedergekehrten aus Mandos Hallen, ja genau, den, der bei Elrond lebt, der blonde Noldo, man hat noch nie gehört, dass jener jemanden geküsst hätte, nicht wahr, Kinderchen? Und ich habe es getan, ich durfte ihn eine ganze Nacht lang im Garten küssen, und ich sage euch, es war wunderschön... 

Glorfindel schloss seine Augen und die innere Stimme pochte in ihm, verschaffte sich Gehör, durch Eomers Zärtlichkeiten hindurch, und dann fasste er sich sein widerstreitendes Herz, griff in die langen blonden Locken des Rohirrims und drückte ihn wild an sich. 

Mit klaren blauen Augen und leiser, bebender Stimme flüsterte der Elb: "Was auch immer es mich kosten mag, Eomer von Rohan, Mensch... ich sage Ja dazu, und ich spiele nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, was das bedeutet, für mich, aber ich vermag mein Herz nicht mehr zurückzuholen, es ist dir zugeeilt und es ist dein... welchen Zauber auch immer du über mich geworfen hast, er ist wirkmächtig und ich werde dir folgen, wo auch immer du hingehen wirst."

Eomer verstand nicht, was Glorfindel sagte. Er verstand nur, dass der Elb ihn - lieben würde. Warum, verstand er wiederum nicht, denn ihre Begegnung war so kurz, vor einer Stunde war der Elb nur eine Gestalt gewesen, die er von weitem angestarrt hatte, und jetzt hielt er ihn in seinen Armen, lebend, atmend, zitternd... so gar nicht der starke unfehlbare und überlegene Elb, für den er ihn gehalten hatte... eher ein überwältigtes, von Gefühlen, die er teilte, oh ja, und wie er sie teilte, geschütteltes Wesen, dessen blaue Augen ihm Dinge verhießen, die er sich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte... Elronds Warnung verhallte in seinem Inneren und er richtete seine volle und ganze Aufmerksam keit auf Glorfindel. 

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem langen sanften Kuss. 

Wie konnte er auch wissen, dass der Elb eben seine Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben hatte.


	22. Lossagung

Es freut mich, dass euch auch mein sehr romantisches Kapitel bei der Stange gehalten hat... und, keine Angst, jetzt wird es wieder dramatisch, wie gewohnt. Shelley, natürlich weiß ich, dass Glorfindel als Noldo nicht wie der Halbelb Elrond oder Arwen wählen kann zwischen Unsterblichkeit oder Sterblichkeit, aber du selbst hast die Lösung des Problems bereits gefunden: er hat sich verliebt. Und ein Elb, dessen Liebe stirbt oder ihn verlässt, der schwindet dahin. Es ist Glorfindels Entscheidung, sich so tief in eine Liebe einzulassen, dass es sein Leben kosten wird. Warum er das tut bzw. wie er das tut, kommt noch, versprochen. 

M, du hast einen lustigen Freud'schen getan, indem du Goldleaf statt Glorfindel schriebst, aber wie gesagt, es ist ein Freud'scher... und so unrecht hast du ja nicht. 

Chesed, danke für die Marathon-Reviews... hier ist ein Kapitel für dich, das dürfte dir gefallen. 

Boromir, für dich extra ein netter kleiner Fehler hier in diesem Kapitel, hoffentlich liest du es auch und freust dich darüber, dass ich dabei an dich dachte! "Erschlagt den Übersetzer!!!"

Eomer, mein Herzkönig - danke für dein kurzes und so intensives Review - ja, so ist es! Lieb dich!!!!

Weiter geht's. 

Warnung: Gewalt, böser Aragorn (ooc!), kein Sex. 

Kapitel 22: Lossagung

Aragorn wandte sich um, griff Faramir an der Schulter. Sein Griff war hart, sein Blick wie kaltes Eisen. Der Alkohol, der noch vor Momenten so sichtbar in seinen Venen gekreist hatte, schien mit einem Mal verflogen und nichts als harte Gnadenlosigkeit sprach aus seinen Augen. 

"Du kommst mir nicht in die Quere, Kleiner!" zischte der König und sein Griff wurde noch härter. 

Faramir erwiderte den Blick und senkte seine Augen nicht. Nur zu gut hatte er noch den Anblick des geschändeten Elben vor sich und er gedachte nicht, diese Schmach ungerächt zu lassen. 

"Du bist ihn nicht wert!" gab er zurück, und Aragorn hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, denn aus Faramirs Worten klang etwas, das er nicht gewohnt war, - Verachtung. 

"Ich bin der König!" donnerte er nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne zurück, die er brauchte, um wieder seine Fassung zu gewinnen, und er zog seinen Dolch und setzte ihn Faramir an die Kehle.

"Stich doch zu!" flüsterte der Statthalter Ithiliens und schob sein Kinn trotzig nach vorne, durchaus bereit, ein Opfer des Königs zu werden, wenn dies erforderlich wäre. Dann würde Gondor sehen, wen es auf dem Thron hätte - keinen anderen als einen brutalen, kalten Mörder. 

"Das werde ich - wenn ich dich noch einmal mit ihm zusammen sehe! Er ist MEIN! Mein Elb, mein Gespiele, und du hast deine Finger von ihm zu lassen! Sieh lieber zu, dass du deiner Ehefrau Herr wirst!" 

Aus Aragorns Worten sprach der blanke Hass. 

Beide wussten nicht, dass sie beobachtet worden waren. 

Legolas war nicht weit geflüchtet, sondern nur in den Gang und hatte sich zurückgeschlichen, um zu hören, was die beiden Männer nun tun würden. 

"Keiner von euch wird seiner Ehefrau Herr werden!" sprach er nun mit klarer Stimme. 

Überrascht starrten Aragorn und Faramir den Elben an, der nur mit einer Decke bekleidet, die er sich umgeworfen hatte, in der Tür stand. 

"Ach... Legolas.... werde ich das nicht? Ich werde euch beide haben... Arwen und dich... und ich werde euer beider Herr sein!" gab Aragorn zurück, sein Tonfall bemüht locker und arrogant. 

"Du wirst keinen von uns haben!" Aus Legolas' blauen Augen schossen helle Blitze des Zorns. "Du wirst mich nicht haben, denn nie werde ich vergessen, was du mir heute Nacht angetan hast - und du wirst Arwen nicht haben. Arwen liebt keine Männer, hat noch nie welche geliebt, und dich, dich wird sie als Allerletzten lieben, selbst wenn Mittelerde keine weiteren Bewohner mehr hat als nur sie und dich, selbst dann wirst du ihr Herz nicht erringen!"

"Welch... interessante Offenbarung." Aragorn spielte mit dem Dolch, schien in sich versunken zu sein, nachdem der sarkastische Satz verklungen war. 

"Faramir, würdet Ihr mir bitte behilflich sein? Ich muss den Schmutz von Jahrtausenden abwaschen. Bitte helft mir, wieder ich selbst zu werden!"

Legolas streckte die Hand aus und Boromirs Bruder starrte ungläubig darauf, dann sah er zu dem König von Gondor, der immer noch mit seinem Dolch spielte. 

"Ich... ich würde Euch gerne dienen..." flüsterte Faramir und ergriff die Hand des Elben.

"So sei es."

Legolas wandte sich um und verließ mit Faramir den Raum, um sich in eines der Badezimmer zu begeben. 

Aragorn starrte immer noch auf den Dolch. 

Mit einem Wutschrei feuerte er den Dolch dann in Richtung Tür, blind, egal, was er treffen würde, er würde das Richtige treffen. 

Ohne ein Wort und ohne einen Seufzer oder einen Schrei sank er in sich zusammen, den Dolch tief in seiner Schulter aufragend. 


	23. Konfrontation

Zunächst wünsche ich euch allen schöne Weihnachten! Lasst euch beschenken und beschenkt oder genießt einfach die Ruhe, kommt wohlerhalten wieder und esst nicht so viel, schließlich sind wir keine Hobbitse, oder doch? Falls dem so sei: Dann esst, so viel reinpasst! ;-)

Danke für alle Reviews, ich lasse offen, wen der Dolch traf, der Spannung halber... die Personen, die hier auftreten, sind dolchfrei, die traf es also nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es selbst noch nicht, wen der Dolch getroffen hatte... weitere Inspirationen sind durchaus nützlich! //zwinker//

So, ein wenig Action an allen Fronten ist angesagt. Hier kommt der nächste Krisenherd. 

Kapitel 23: Konfrontation

Sie kehrten Hand in Hand zurück, der König von Rohan und der Noldo aus Imladris, und es war ihnen gleichgültig, wer Anstoß daran nehmen würde. 

Ihnen folgten die Blicke fast aller, die anwesend waren. 

Aller Gäste. 

Die Brautleute schienen sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen zu haben, wie es aussah, und hatten das Feld den Feiernden überlassen, und darunter mischten sich jetzt auch Eomer und Glorfindel, die weder ihre Hände noch ihre Blicke voneinander lassen konnten und sich nur schwer zurücknehmen konnten, sich nicht auch noch ständig zu küssen. 

Die Gesellschaft war zum großen Teil schwer betrunken und die eine oder andere Zote ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. 

"Ich trinke auf die Königin von Rohan!" rief einer der Hobbits, Eomer tippte auf den frechen Pippin, doch bevor der Rufer ermittelt werden konnte, hatte man Eomer und Glorfindel ein Glas Wein in die Hand gedrückt und der Elb lachte und hob das Glas und rief zurück: "Und ich trinke auf die Hobbits, deren Frechheit und Mut Sauron das Leben gekostet haben!"

Glorfindel nahm einen großen Schluck des süßen Weines und ihm blieb dieser in der Kehle stecken, als die elbischen Worte in sein Ohr drangen: 

"Die Königin von Rohan. So weit sind wir schon gesunken, mein Freund? Eine Stunde im Garten genügte, um aus dem edlen Fürsten von Gondolin die Bettgespielin eines - MENSCHEN! - zu machen? Hast du IHM gegeben, was du mir all die Jahre versagt hast? Hast du dich verschwendet? An diesen Wilden?"

Der Elb wirbelte um sich und hinter ihm stand Elrond. 

Eomer hatte kein Wort verstanden und der dunkelhaarige Halbelb musterte mit deutlich angewidertem Blick das blonde Paar. 

"Gut seht ihr zusammen aus, Eomer und Glorfindel", fuhr er fort, diesmal in Westron, "der große wilde Menschenkönig aus Rohan und der hübsche Elb. Wenn man nicht genau hinsieht, könnte man dich wahrhaftig für die Königin halten, Glorfindel. Und das wird dein Los sein - an seiner Seite - das Los dessen, der einst in einem sagenhaften Reiche Fürst war. Degradiert dazu, sein Leben in einem Land zu fristen, in dem Pferde so viel zählen wie Menschen. Du wirst dein Leben in Ställen verbringen, auf dem Sattel, an der Seite eines Menschen, der altern wird, dessen Jugend gehen wird, doch du wirst ewig jung bleiben, und einst wird er nicht mehr sein, dein König, und dein Herz wird brechen und du wirst dahinschwinden, dahingehen wie die Blumen im Winde... wie meine Arwen..." 

Elrond atmete tief ein, dann ebenso tief wieder aus. 

"So verliere ich meine beiden Liebsten an einem Tage an Menschenkönige. Ihr werdet sterben. Alle beide. Noch kannst du dich anders entscheiden, Glorfindel, du kannst dich für die Ewigkeit entscheiden, an meiner Seite, so wie es war, so wird es weiterhin sein... ein ewiges Leben in Imladris, in ewiger Pracht, ewiger Jugend... verlass ihn, Glorfindel, verlasse ihn jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist.... komm zurück zu mir!"

Elrond streckte seine Hand aus. 

"Komm, Glorfindel.... nur einen Schritt, und du bleibst auf ewig."


	24. Wehrlos

Kapitel 24: Wehrlos

Dieses Kapitel ist der Galadriel in meinem Leben gewidmet, die mich immer wieder zu Femmeslash antreibt - und ich glaube, das ist ganz gut so! Außerdem soll es an ein spezielles "Ereignis" erinnern, das nur sie und ich teilen - 29.12.03, ich werde es nicht vergessen und will es wieder!!! 

"Ich möchte dir Gleiches tun!" flüsterte Eowyn, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und sah der dunkelhaarigen Elbe mit einem Blick in die Augen, die diese vor Wonne erschauern ließ, denn alle jungfräuliche Scheu schien von Eowyn abgefallen zu sein. Kaum die Antwort Arwens abwartend, entfernte die blonde Frau ungeduldig ein Seidentuch, das über Arwens breites Bett drapiert war, und lächelnd schlang sie den kühlen Stoff um die Handgelenke ihrer Geliebten, band die Hände dann über deren Kopf an dem reich verzierten Bettrahmen fest. 

"Ist dies Sitte in Rohan?" flüsterte die Tochter Elronds, ihre offensichtliche Erregung kaum noch verbergen könnend, denn in atemlosem Rhythmus hoben und senkten sich ihre vollen Brüste und hoben sich erwartend Eowyn entgegen, die der wortlosen Bitte sofort entsprach und mit ihren Lippen zunächst die eine, dann die andere Brustspitze liebkoste, jeweils die rosige Knospe kurz in den Mund saugend und dann mit der Zunge zärtlich darüber streichelnd. 

"Über die Sitten in Rohan vermag ich wenig zu sagen, doch überspült mich das Verlangen, dich wehrlos und mir ausgeliefert zu sehen und mit dir tun und lassen zu können, was mir beliebt... und dich in purer Lust stöhnen und seufzen zu hören... und dann, ich will, dass du schreist, wenn du kommst, wenn du für mich kommst, schrei meinen Namen, tu es, für mich...."

Eowyns Augen blitzten und ihre Hand glitt zwischen Arwens Beine, um sie zu spreizen. 

Sie sah hin. Neugierig, erregt, leicht keuchend. 

"Deine Blüte weint vor Lust... ich kann den glitzernden Honig sehen, und, oh Gott, es fühlt sich so gut an!!!" Eowyns Finger glitten zwischen Arwens Blütenblätter und netzten sich mit der klaren Flüssigkeit, die aus der Elbe hervorquoll und die sich mit ihrem Fleisch zu einer feuchtheißen Sinfonie der Begierde verband. 

Arwen seufzte und versuchte die Augen zu schließen, doch Eowyns leise Stimme hinderte sie daran. 

"Sieh zu... sieh zu, was ich mit dir mache... wie meine Finger dein Geheimstes erforschen, wie sie dich liebkosen, wie sie deine Perle umkreisen, wie sie dich heißer und heißer machen, feuchter und feuchter... sieh hin, wenn sich meine Lippen auf deine senken, um den Honig zu trinken, den du mir schenkst, sieh hin, sieh...."

Und Eowyn glitt tiefer an dem glatten Leib Arwens und ihr Mund, oh, er war so fordernd, so gierig, und Arwen keuchte, und sie spürte, wie sich in ihr bereits die ersten kleinen Zuckungen ausdehnten, als Eowyns Zunge an ihrem Eingang anklopfte. 

"Sieh hin, wie ich dich will... wie ich in dich eindringe... wie ich dich liebe... wie meine Zunge dich erobert... und ich will dich hören, stöhne für mich, Arwen, sag meinen Namen, sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit du kommst, damit du schreist... sag mir, was ich tun soll... soll ich dich mit meiner Zunge lieben? Soll meine Zunge in deine Kammer dringen, dich von innen streicheln, die seidenen Wände liebkosen, von denen der Tau rinnt?"

Arwen bäumte sich auf, nur stöhnend und keuchend, und Eowyns Zunge hielt inne, wieder sah die Schildmaid Rohans auf. 

"Sag es mir... soll ich weitermachen? Soll ich dich so nehmen? Soll meine Zunge das Glied sein, das dich aufspießt, das dich erobert, das in dich dringt?"

"Oh, Eowyn!!!" schrie Arwen, ohne dass die blonde Frau sie auch nur ein einziges weiteres Mal berührt hatte, allein von ihren Worten überschritt sie den Gipfel und wälzte sich in feurigen Wellen, die sie durchdrangen. Eowyns Hand berührte sie nun, Finger drangen in sie ein, um die sich Arwen pulsierend schloss, und Liebesnektar ergoss sich über die leicht zustoßende Hand, die den Höhepunkt der Elbe noch verlängerte, verstärkte, ins nahezu Unendliche brachte. 

Danach lag sie still, schweißgebadet, schwer atmend, und Eowyn küsste sie, murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, aber - sie band sie nicht los. 


	25. Befehl des Herzens

Kapitel 25: Befehl des Herzens

Euch allein ein gutes neues Jahr! Hier ist ein vollkommen warnfreies Kapitel, kein Sex, nur Romanze. Für meinen Eomer! 

Glorfindel wich zurück und starrte Elrond an, dessen Hand immer noch ausgestreckt war. 

"Nein..." flüsterte er, und tastete blind nach dem König neben sich, dessen Gesicht vollkommenes Entsetzen wiederspiegelte. 

"Was sagt er da, Glorfindel? Was spricht er von Schwinden und - ich verstehe kein Wort.... bist du sein Geliebter?" Eomers Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er sah von einem zum anderen Elben, irritiert und nicht verstehend, was Elrond da eben gesagt hatte. 

"Nein, das bin ich nicht, und das war ich nie", entgegnete Glorfindel und schüttelte bekräftigend sein Haupt, "und ich habe mich entschieden, mein Herz hat sich entschieden, noch nie habe ich geliebt und ich weiß nicht, ob es recht ist, doch ich möchte es wagen und niemand wird mich davon abhalten!"

Elrond zog die Hand zurück. 

"So wählst du den Schmerz und die Vergänglichkeit, wenn er stirbt. Dann wird auch dein Leben enden. Du wirst an gebrochenem Herzen dahinsiechen und Kälte wird in dich einziehen, bis du tot bist wie er. Du, ein Elb des ersten Zeitalters, wirst keine weiteren Zeitalter mehr sehen, du wirst sterben, wie ein Mensch. Es ist deine Wahl, Glorfindel, Fürst von Gondolin, und ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"

Die letzten Worte klangen wie Peitschenschläge, doch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung vollkommen. Glorfindel trat einen Schritt an Elrond heran und hielt dem Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen stand. Dann begann er zu sprechen. 

"Schwinden? Ich werde nicht schwinden. Ich werde jeden Tag, jede Stunde, das Leben von Eomer bewachen und an seiner Seite sein. Und wenn er einst die Augen für immer schließt, so werde ich ihm folgen! Und zwar auf der Stelle! Es wird mein Wille sein und meine Hand, die mich in Mandos Hallen bringt. Und ich werde nicht wiederkehren, sondern bei ihm bleiben, den ich zu mir holen werde, in Leben und Tod vereint. Es wird mein Dolch sein, dieser Dolch hier-" Glorfindel zückte seinen schmalen, sehr spitzen Dolch, den er immer an seinem Gürtel trug, "der mein Herz durchbohrt und mein Blut wird die letzte Gabe sein, die ich ihm schenken werde. Schwinden? Du hast keine Ahnung, Elrond von Imladris, du hast mich nie gekannt, du weißt nicht, wer ich bin!"

"Das scheint sich in der Tat so zu verhalten, Glorfindel von Gondolin!" flüsterte Elrond mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, dessen porzellanfarbene Haut noch eine Spur blasser geworden war. Er bemühte sich, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er zitterte vor Zorn. 

"Möchtest du diesen Saal hier verlassen?" fragte der König des Pferdereiches, der das Gespräch mit bassem Staunen verfolgt hatte. Und auf ein nur angedeutetes Nicken Glorfindels führte er diesen hinaus, in den Flur, zu seinem Gemach, wo er kurz anhielt. 

"Kommst du mit mir hier herein oder willst du lieber wieder in den Garten? Ich will dich zu nichts drängen, ich möchte einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein, egal wo, und das für möglichst immer."

Diese Worte hätten sich aus dem Munde jedes anderen lächerlich und übertrieben angehört, aber aus Eomers Mund klangen sie ernst und liebevoll, und Glorfindel nickte wiederum nur und wies in Richtung Türe, die Eomer mit ungestümer Handbewegung aufstieß und den Elben als ersten in sein nur als königliches Gemach zu bezeichnenden Schlafraum eintreten ließ. 

Aragorn hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen. Der König von Rohan war gebührend aufgenommen worden. 

Helle bestickte Decken zierten ein breites Bett mit leichten elbischem Schnitzwerk und Blumen verströmten überall ihren betörenden Duft. Das Zeichen des Königs von Rohan hing über dem Bett und zahllose Kerzen, die Eomer aber nicht anzündete, konnten mit ihrem Licht dieses Zimmer erleuchten. 

Der Mond war das einzige Licht, das durch ein offenes Fenster in das Gemach fiel. 

Glorfindel sah sich um und fand eine Karaffe mit hellrotem Wein und leichte Gläser, sicherlich der Machart nach ebenfalls aus Bruchtal, daneben stehend. Er goss zwei Gläser halb voll mit dem duftenden Getränk und reichte eines Eomer. 

"Da sind wir also", sagte Glorfindel, ließ sein Glas leicht an das des Königs klingen, und nahm dann einen großen Schluck. 

"Noch gestern hätte ich nicht geahnt, was ich hier tue. Oder was ich im Begriff bin zu tun. Oder was ich schon getan habe. Ich werde nicht zurückschauen. Ich bereue nicht. Schon jetzt weiß ich, dass es gut so ist. Doch bist du dir ebenso sicher, Eomer von Rohan? Was willst du von mir? Diese eine Nacht hier - oder dieses ganze Leben?"

Das Glas fiel zu Boden, das der Elb in seinen Händen hatte, als der König von Rohan ihn ungestüm an sich drückte. Es zersplitterte zwischen ihnen, roter Wein spritzte auf und ihre Lippen vereinten sich zu einem innigen und tiefen Kuss, der beide atemlos auftauchen ließ aus einer Welle schwindelerregender Gefühle. 

"Komm mit mir nach Rohan, goldener Elb... und sei an meiner Seite... ich würde dir meinen Thron geben, wenn es möglich wäre... vielleicht ist es möglich... alles ist unwichtig, wenn ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann... so lange du es willst, Unsterblicher. Doch stirb nicht für mich einst, ich bitte dich, es macht mir Angst!"

Glorfindel lächelte. 

"Was ich tun werde und tun will, das werde ich tun. Ich kannte niemanden, dem mein Herz so zuflog. Und ich kannte niemanden, der es halten wollte. So lass mich, Eomer, das tun, das leben, was mein Herz mir befiehlt."

"Und was befiehlt es dir jetzt?" fragte Eomer, verunsichert durch die Nähe des Elben, durch seine Worte, durch alles, was gerade geschah.


	26. Hitze

Kapitel 26: Hitze

Legolas' blaue Augen spieen Feuer. 

Immer noch war sein Arm erhoben, aus dem er gerade den Dolch geschleudert hatte, den er auffing, bevor er sein Ziel treffen konnte. 

Aragorn hatte die Rechnung ohne die Schnelligkeit der Elben gemacht und das, obwohl er es hätte wissen müssen, denn schnell und tödlich war der Bogenschütze, war er immer gewesen, und nun hatte sich diese Gabe gegen den König gewandt. 

"Koste deinen eigenen Hass!" zischte er und wandte sich um, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den König von Gondor zu werfen, aus dessen Schulter rotes Blut sein hochzeitliches Gewand tränkte. Legolas packte den Fürst von Ithilien am Arm und zerrte ihn nahezu in das nahegelegende Badezimmer, verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und sah immer noch durchaus kampfbereit aus.

Legolas ließ das Tuch fallen, das ihn bedeckt hatte. 

"Ich kann dir - Wasser erhitzen..." versuchte Faramir ein- und abzulenken und beugte sich, Holz unter den großen Wasserbottich zu schichten, der hinter der Wanne aufgehängt war, um sie mit heißem Wasser zu speisen.

"Erhitze lieber mich!" flüsterte Legolas und bevor Faramir wusste, wie ihm geschah, befand er sich in einer leidenschaftlichen und harten Umarmung des Elben. 

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. 

Seine Sinne schwanden, als Legolas' Lippen die seinen suchten, die Zunge des Elben fordernd in seinen Mund drang und die kräftigen Hände des Bogenschützen den feinen Stoff seines Prachtgewandes einfach zerrissen. Bahn um Bahn fiel zu Boden, bis Faramir nur noch seine enganliegende Wildlederhose anhatte und seine schweren Stiefel, entblößt bis zur Gürtellinie. 

"Das brauchst du alles nicht mehr heute Nacht!" stellte Legolas fest, und seine Stimme klang überraschend nüchtern und sachlich. 

"Was... was hast du vor?" keuchte Boromirs jüngerer Bruder, doch Legolas lächelte nur und nie war Faramir irgendein Wesen Mittelerdes schöner erschienen als dieser Elb in diesem Moment, und erneut knebelte eine fast kriegerische Umarmung den blondroten Mann aus Gondor.

Legolas' Erektion klopfte an seinem Schoß. 

Dann ließ der Elb ihn los.


	27. Schatten

Kapitel 27: Schatten

JA, ich weiß... böse kleine Kapitel, garstige Cliffhanger, huuuraaaarrrrruuuummmmm. Eigentlich ist die Story partiell fertig und ich könnte zumindest diesen Strang hier heraufsetzen, doch warum, wenn man es auch langsamer machen kann? ;-) Wieder ein liebevoller Dank an Eomer, der mir seine Ideen in den Kopf setzt und mich in dieser Story zumindest geistig befruchtet (von "Eadig" reden wir besser grad nicht... aber da wird es hoffentlich in absehbarer Zeit auch weiter gehen...) Nun ja... kurz und knapp, die Auflösung kommt dann in 29.... nur nicht zu hastig. Ahnen kann man aber schon was, oder?

Er alleine mit Glorfindel. Der Elbenfürst, denn um nichts geringeres handelte es sich hier, um einen der Ältesten, ja, Legendären... Eomer hielt den Atem an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Hände ausstreckte nach dem Balrogschlächter, von dem ihm sein Onkel erzählt hatte, als er noch ein Kind war... es war einmal ein Elb, der.... und das war dieser Elb hier. Das konnte doch nicht sein. 

Er wich zurück. Zu unwirklich erschien es ihm auf einmal. 

"Eomer... Eomer...." sagte da der Elb, und seine Stimme war wie eine Melodie, so leise und andersartig als die Stimmen der Menschen. Und die Stimme rückte näher, bis sie sich in seinem Ohr ausbreitete, mit heißem Atem vermischt, und Finger wie Seide glitten unter seine Tunika, während er in seinem Ohr Worte hörte, die er nicht verstand, aber er verstand, wie der Elb seinen Namen flüsterte, und dann hauchte er nur noch zwei Buchstaben, 'Eo', immer wieder.... noch niemand hatte ihn so genannt, noch niemand hatte einen Kosenamen für ihn gefunden, und allein diese Tatsache ließ den König von Rohan weich werden wie Kerzenwachs an einem heißen Sommertage, und er riss den Elben an sich und küsste ihn, bis sie beide keinen Atem mehr hatten. 

Danach hielten sie sich umarmt und Glorfindel sah in die grünbraunen Augen, als sich seine rechte Hand am starken Körper des Menschenkönigs herabschlich und zwischen dessen Beinen zur Ruhe kam, wie ein Windhauch nur sich darüberlegte über das, was fast schmerzlich pochte, was hart und heiß aufragte und nur vom Leder der Hose noch gezügelt wurde, die sich eng darum spannte. 

"Glorfindel!" keuchte Eomer und umfasste das Handgelenk des Elben, schob die Hand weg, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas, das der Elb nicht erwartet hatte... Furcht. 

"Was ist?" fragte Glorfindel, und folgte dem Begehr Eomers, ließ seine Hand auf der Hüfte ruhen, gewährte Eomer seinen Willen. 

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich..." stotterte der König und die blauen Augen des Elben sahen ihn mitfühlend an.

Irgendwas lag hier im Argen, und er würde es herausfinden. 


	28. Verwunderung

Kapitel 28: Verwunderung

So, ja, sie kriegen sich. Und das ist noch nicht alles! Ich hab Elladan und Elrohir nicht vergessen, einen der beiden werdet ihr im übernächsten Kapitel wiedersehen, erstmal. 

Keeline, Eadig ist erstmal auf Eis, um dir dies hier kurz zu beantworten, weil mein Eomer momentan grad anderweitig beschäftigt ist, und das schreibe ich nur mit ihm zusammen.... für Aragorns Hochzeit liefert er mir eine Idee nach der anderen, schreibt aber selbst nicht aktiv mit, so dass ich diese Story hier fortführen kann. Aber ich verspreche, es geht weiter!!!!! Bald!

So, ein etwas längeres Kapitelchen, ich bin zu faul, es zu teilen, was ich normalerweise täte. Enjoy!

"Ist das nicht deine Hochzeitsnacht?" fragte Legolas, als er Faramirs Hose öffnete. 

"Solltest du dich nicht in Liebe mit dem vereinen, mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst?" Faramirs Hose fiel zu Boden und schoppte sich um seine Stiefel. 

"Was, wenn ich der Gärtner Ithiliens sein möchte - und der Gärtner deines Herzens?" Lange geschmeidige Finger schlossen sich um Faramirs Glied, das zu Leben erwachte. 

"Ist das nicht die Stunde, wo deine Lust Erlösung finden sollte - und wo du jemanden finden solltest, der dich begehrt, der dich will, der dich - liebt?" Die Finger glitten tiefer und wogen die gespannten Hoden Faramirs, der erschauerte und lauter keuchte. 

"Könntest du mich lieben, Faramir von Ithilien? Könntest du meiner sein? Könntest du so sein, wie du es eben warst, so zärtlich, so sorgend, so selbstlos?" Ein Finger tastete sich weiter, bis an Faramirs verborgene Pforte. 

"Könntest du einen Elben an deiner Seite haben wollen... und nicht nur an deiner Seite...?" Der Finger drang in ihn ein und aus dem Keuchen Faramirs wurde ein lautes Stöhnen. 

Er antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur, versuchte sich an Legolas festzuhalten, doch der küsste ihn, rauh und fordernd, und dann griff er mit der anderen Hand neben sich, wo auf einem Regal viele Violen und Glasflaschen aufgereiht waren, und nahm eine kleine mit orangefarbenem, dickflüssigem Inhalt, entkorkte sie mit seinen Zähnen und goß etwas davon auf seine Hand. 

"Vertraust du mir, Faramir, Sohn Gondors?" fragte Legolas und küsste Faramir erneut, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. 

"Dreh dich um!" Legolas' Augen blitzten. 

Faramir zögerte nur kurz, dann gehorchte er dem Elben, der ihn vornüber beugte, seine Hände auf dem Rand der prunkvoll verzierten Wanne plazierte und dann spürte Faramir, wie Legolas' Hände, die bedeckt waren mit dem nun angewärmten Öl, sich ihren Weg bahnten und sich in ihn bahnten, erst einer, dann zweie, dann - Faramir schloss die Augen und versuchte sich besser festzuhalten, denn seine Beine begannen ihm den Dienst zu versagen, und dann war er in ihm, der Elb im Menschen, tief und fest und hart und ganz. 

Legolas hielt Faramirs Hüften fest und begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen, zunächst vorsichtig. 

"Ist das gut so?" fragte er nach, und Faramirs Antwort war ein gepresstes JA! und Legolas stieß fester zu, heftiger, leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. 

Faramir hatte keine Zeit, sich Gedanken über den Elben zu machen, über die Art und Weise, wie er ihn nun liebte, über die Hast, die Heftigkeit, die Direktheit, sondern er gab sich dem unglaublichen Gefühl hin, das sich in ihm breit machte, fast unerträgliche Hitze und Dichte, die sich ausbreitete wie ein Lauffeuer, und mitten in seinem fast orgiastischen Sinnenrausch tauchte die schale Erinnerung an das erste Mal auf, das er bisher erleben durfte, das erste und letzte Mal, heimlich im Heerlager mit einem Waffenbruder geteilt, heimlich und hastig und nicht mal so recht zum Ende gebracht, denn sie waren gestört worden in dem Zelt, bevor auch nur einer der beiden gekommen war, und es hatte auch weh getan, damals, aber jetzt - nur Feuerwerk seiner Empfindungen und es brauchte nur noch einen einzigen tiefen und harten Stoß, dann verlor sich Faramir und Fontänen weißer Lust sprudelten aus ihm und fanden Widerhall in seinem Inneren, wo ihn Legolas mit seinem heißen Samen füllte, ihn festhielt, denn Faramir verlor den Halt und dann war es vorbei, er sank in die Knie, hielt sich am Wannenrand fest und fühlte die sehnigen Arme des Elben um sich geschlungen. 

Bewusstsein dämmerte wieder im sonst so rationalen Fürsten von Ithilien, und pochende Erinnerung überall rief ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er wagte sich nicht, sein Gesicht zu zeigen, wusste nicht, was ihm geschehen war, erst, nachdem Legolas ihm mehrere Küsse auf die Schulter gedrückt hatte und leise elbische Worte geflüstert hatte, wachte er auf aus auf ihn einstürzenden Gefühlen. 

Irgendwas war passiert, was sein Leben unwiderruflich ändern würde. 

Bevor er sich umdrehte, um Legolas ins Gesicht zu sehen, machte er sich seinen Irrtum bewusst. 

Das war kein Opfer, das war ein Krieger. 

Und er hatte gekämpft und seine Ehre zurückgewonnen, die ganz offenbar verletzt worden war. 

In Legolas gingen ähnliche Gedanken um und er schwankte zwischen Reue und Trotz, zwischen Zuneigung und Befriedigung. 

"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, dass ich der Gärtner Ithiliens sein könnte..." flüsterte Legolas schließlich und streichelte sanft über Faramirs Rücken. 

Jetzt. 

Faramir von Gondor wandte sich um, sah dem Elben in die Augen. 

"Du wirst mein Gärtner sein!" sagte er, seine Stimme fest, seine rechte Hand griff in Legolas' lange blonde Haare, dann zog er Thranduils Sohn so nahe an sich heran, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

"Ich hoffe, du kannst ertragen, was du entfacht hast!" Faramirs Lippen drückten sich entschlossen und hart auf Legolas' Mund und seine Zunge forderte Eintritt. Legolas nahm die Herausforderung an, innerlich lächelnd, und seine Finger bohrten sich in die Oberarme Faramirs, er schloss die Augen und gab sich dem verzehrenden Kuss hin, der die Antwort auf seine Attacke darstellte. 

Vermutlich habe ich mich sehr geirrt, dachten Elb und Mensch, gleichzeitig, und diese Erkenntnis ließ beide erschauern. 


	29. Alptraum

Kapitel 29: Alptraum

Ich kann nicht all zu sehr inhaltlich auf eure Reviews eingehen (DANKE!!) denn sonst würde ich viel verraten, was noch sein mag... und die Zukunft ist zumindest für einige Leute noch ungewiss... ich kann nur sagen, dass sie für mich nicht mehr ungewiss ist, doch in dieser Geschichte ist sie es... sie steuern unaufhaltsam alle ihrem persönlichen Knalleffekt entgegen, so auch diese beiden hier... ich kann euch nur versichern, dies wird eine der wenigen Stories sein, die ohne Sequel fertig geschrieben wird und das in absehbarer Zeit (sagen wir noch einige Wochen?) Aber sie WIRD fertig. Das ist richtig erstaunlich, weil ich gerne mal Stories beginne und dann die Lust verliere, aber das hier ist neben Eadig eines meiner Lieblingsprojekte, und das nicht zuletzt wegen all der lieben Reviews! Also bitte weiterlesen und dranbleiben, dürfte sich lohnen. Ach, und Eomer von Rohan... Kuss zurück auf dein hinreißendes Grübchen, das man sehen kann, wenn du lachst! Und überhaupt, dieses Kapitel ist für dich, auch wenn du nicht mal halb so schüchtern bist wie mein Story-Eo... zum Glück ist dir ja auch nicht solches widerfahren. Aber anderes ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Jetzt bin ich aber stille! Lieb dich!!!! 

"Möchtest du mich berühren?" fragte Glorfindel und nahm die große Hand des Königs in seine. "Du darfst mich anfassen, wo es dir beliebt, du darfst mich erkunden, mich streicheln, was du willst..."

Eomer zögerte. 

Was war mit diesem Menschen los? fragte sich Glorfindel, als er dessen Hand an sein eigenes Herz legte und so verweilen ließ. Was hatte ihn so geängstigt, ihn so gebrochen, dass er das, was doch nur natürlich war, nicht wollte, dass es ihm Furcht einjagte, Lust zu empfinden?

"Ich muss dich nicht berühren, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, Eomer... es ist schade, aber ich würde es annehmen... und du fühlst doch etwas, es ist doch offensichtlich..."

Der König seufzte laut und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, nahm Glorfindel in seiner Bewegung mit sich und zog seinen blonden Kopf an seine Schulter. 

Ohne ihn anzusehen begann er zu sprechen. 

"Ich war noch ein Junge. Kein Kind mehr, aber ein Junge, an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenen. Am Hofe von Edoras war ein Mann, der meinen Onkel beriet, ein seltsamer, unheimlicher Mann. Er wollte meine Schwester heiraten und wartete darauf, dass sie erwachsen wurde. Doch er wollte bereits von ihr etwas, was nicht richtig war, denn sie war noch ein Kind... und ich habe es erfahren... und er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder sie oder ich... und ich habe nicht gezögert und mich angeboten. Ich wusste nicht, was er tun wollte... nur dass es etwas war, was verboten war, denn ich durfte nichts sagen... und er führte mich in die dunklen Verließe von Meduseld, und er zwang mich - er zwang mich..." Eomers Stimme brach und Glorfindel schlang seine Arme fest um seinen Geliebten, küsste seinen Hals, sah ihn nicht an, war einfach nur da. Dann fuhr Eomer fort: "Ich musste ihn berühren. Dort, wo du mich eben berührt hast... es war furchtbar, es war ekelhaft! Es war so groß, so rot, so geschwollen, und ich musste es anfassen... so lange, bis er... über meine Hand... es war so ekelhaft... und er hat so grässlich dabei gestöhnt... und Dinge zu mir gesagt... dass ich... dass ich... eine gute Hure werden würde..." über Eomers Gesicht liefen Tränen und Glorfindel umarmte ihn fester, sprach kein Wort, wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. "Eines Tages hat er dann mich angefasst... ich wollte das nicht... hab mich gewehrt... da hat er mich in Ketten gelegt... und mir die Kleidung zerrissen... und mich so lange dort berührt, bis ich... bis ich... oh Glorfindel...." er konnte seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und sein stattlicher Körper wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Er hielt Glorfindel fest an sich gedrückt, als ob ihn der Elb retten könnte vor seinen Albträumen und seinen Erinnerungen, und genau das wollte Glorfindel auch, dem langsam dämmerte, welche Bürde der König jahrelang mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. "Sprich es aus, Eo." Dieser Name. Eomer spürte, wie er getröstet wurde, alleine durch diesen Namen. Und er wurde ruhiger und fuhr fort: "Gut, ich will es dir sagen, Glorfindel. Er hat mich so lange berührt, bis mein Körper sich gegen mein Herz wandte und ich etwas empfand, was verboten war. Ich habe mich geschämt, geekelt, vor mir selbst noch mehr als vor ihm. Und als es dann ein Mal passiert war, da wurde es zur Gewohnheit... er ließ mich jeden Abend kommen und er musste mich gar nicht mehr in die Verließe bringen, es reichte, wenn ich in sein Zimmer kam, und zuerst berührte er mich, bis ich - bis ich... bis mich mein Körper betrog... und dann musste ich ihn... "

Eomer brach ab, verstummte. 

Glorfindel tröstete ihn mit seinen Händen, seinen Lippen, seiner Anwesenheit. Doch eine Sache musste er erfahren, bevor er ihn aus dieser Vergangenheit befreien würde.

Eine wichtige Sache. 

"Hat er jemals anderes getan als dich zu berühren... ich meine, mit seinen Händen?"

Eomer wagte zum ersten Mal seit langen Minuten Glorfindel anzusehen. Er hatte seine Hände um den Kopf des Elben gelegt und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. 

"Was meinst du, Glorfindel?"

Noch nie hatte der Elb, weder bei Elben noch bei Menschen noch bei sonstigen Bewohnern Ardas solche Unschuld gesehen. Trotzdem musste er es wissen. Er musste es aussprechen, sonst würde er große Fehler machen. 


	30. Ausbruch

Kapitel 30: Ausbruch

Weiter geht's mit kompletem Schwachsinn! Und einer großen Warnung, die ich vergaß... Achtung, meine Figuren sind OOC!!!! Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das sagen musste, ich dachte, das wär meiner Phantasie überlassen, wie alles im Bereich der Fanfic, aber ich wird das jetzt natürlich immer anfügen. Weitere Warnung: Slash m/m, recht ausführliche Darstellung homoerotischer Inhalte, aber absolut con. 

M, klar ist das Ansporn genug, deshalb gibt es jetzt ein MEGALANGES neues Kapitel, und zwar ausnahmsweise dort weiter, wo das letzte aufgehört hat. 

Shelley, ich dachte auch schon in die Richtung... Bruchtal-Clan, aber um es mit Gandalf auszudrücken: Mir ist etwas Besseres eingefallen...! Bzw. nicht mir, sondern meinem Eo. Das kommt aber wahrhaftig erst zum Schluss, im allerletzten Kapitel. 

Eomer, das ist für dich, wie immer. Mit der Widmung, die ich dir heute zuflüsterte, von wegen... (für dich wäre ich gerne... du weißt schon!)

"Ist er in dich eingedrungen?" fragte Glorfindel, sich für diese Frage schämend, doch er musste es fragen.

"Eingedrungen?"

Eomers Augen wurden fast kugelrund bei diesem Worte. 

"Wo eingedrungen? Das geht doch gar nicht! Ich bin ein Mann!"

Glorfindel bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Unterschiedlichste Gefühle schwappten in ihm hoch, das mächtigste war Erleichterung, aber es war gepaart mit großer Liebe für diese Unschuld und auch einem gewissen Amusement, denn Eomer war wirklich vollkommen unberührt. Dies vermochte zum Teil dem fürchterlichen Erlebnis zu verdanken sein, zum Teil aber auch äußeren Umständen, denn wann hätte sich Eomer von Rohan der Liebe widmen sollen...? 

"Es ist gut", sagte der Elb und lächelte. "Das wollte ich wissen. Danke für deine Antwort, Liebling."

Das Kosewort ließ in Eomer wieder Kaskaden von Liebe explodieren und er zog seinen Geliebten eng an sich, um ihn wieder zu küssen. 

Aber er berührte Glorfindel nicht. 

Nach einer zärtlichen Ewigkeit machte sich Glorfindel vorsichtig los und sah den König von Rohan fragend an. 

"Möchtest du mich berühren, Eomer? Möchtest du den, den du liebst, anfassen? Möchtest du mich lieben? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht berühren, so lange du es nicht willst. Du wirst meine Hand führen, wenn du so weit bist. Aber du kannst mich erkunden, Liebster... du kannst alles mit mir tun, was du willst... es wird mir gefallen... ich möchte es gerne. Ich kann dir zeigen, an mir, was man alles tun kann, wenn man sich liebt... und du entscheidest dann, was du für dich möchtest, was ich für dich tun kann, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe..."

"Du... hältst mich sicherlich für... vollkommen unerfahren...?" Eomer zog eine Braue hoch, aber er zwinkerte. Glorfindel gab das Zwinkern zurück und lächelte. "Ja. Und weißt du was? Es ist irgendwie, so schlimm der Grund dafür ist, trotzdem schön. Du bist für mich aufgespart worden. Ich darf dich in die Liebe einführen... und wenn du mich gekostet hast, willst du eh nichts anderes!" fügte er mit einem Grinsen zurück, das Eomer so nicht erwartet hätte. 

Er nickte, lächelnd. 

"Gut, so sei es. Ich darf... wirklich alles...?"

Glorfindel gab Einverständnis, in dem er die Augen kurz schloss und wieder öffnete. "Alles, was dir einfällt, was du gerne tätest, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Alles, von was du je geträumt hast, oder was dir gefällt... und ich werde dich nur berühren, wenn du es mir sagst. Du sollst wissen, dass es so richtig ist. Trau dich. Komm, ich bin hier, was würdest du gerne mit mir tun?"

"Und wenn mir... nicht so viel einfällt...?" Eomer zögerte noch. 

"Ich kann dir helfen, wenn dir nichts mehr einfällt. Mir fällt sicherlich noch einiges ein!" Das Lachen des Elben klang ermutigend und ein wenig frech. 

"Nun gut, Elb!" Eomer stimmte in das Lachen ein, dann wurde er ernst. 

"Zieh dich bitte aus, Glorfindel. Ich will dich sehen."

Schicht um Schicht fiel das reichbestickte Prachtgewand des elbischen Fürsten zu Boden und Eomer betrachtete den lächelnden Elben von seinem Bette aus, auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt, an seinem Glase nur leicht nippend, denn er wollte sich nicht betrinken, nur ein wenig seinen staubtrockenen Rachen netzen. 

Dann war er nackt. 

Glorfindel stand vor ihm, so wie ihn die Valar schufen, und seine langen goldenen Locken fielen ihm über die Schultern. 

Eomers Blick wurde von der sichtbaren Erregung des Elben gefangen, die zitternd und pochend aufragte.

"Komm zu mir, Elb!" befahl der König mit rauer Stimme und Glorfindel musste insgeheim lächeln über die Formulierung 'Elb', denn dies schien ein Name für ihn zu sein, den Eomer ebenso augenzwinkernd verwendete. Das war keine Herabwürdigung, das war ein kleiner Scherz des Königs. Und Glorfindel ahnte, welch Möglichkeiten der Fröhlichkeit und der Freude in diesem Mann steckten, der nun seine ersten Schritte in Richtung Liebe machen würde. 

Und er kam zu ihm. 

Staunend ließ Eomer zunächst seine Augen über den glatten Körper gleiten, der so ganz anders war als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. 

Glorfindel war kein schwacher ätherischer Elb, er war ein athletischer Kämpfer, wie es schien. Seine Schultern waren breiter als es das Gewand vermuten ließ und so unähnlich waren sie sich nicht, der Menschenkönig und der Elb. Das machte ihn sicherer. 

"Was ich möchte?" fragte er noch einmal nach, und Glorfindel nickte. 

Ohne zu zögern schloss sich Eomers harte Schwerthand um die Härte des Elben, ohne andere Berührungen, direkt und kompromisslos. 

Glorfindel stöhnte auf, das hatte er nicht erwartet, oder hatte er genau dies doch erwartet? Wie sollte Eomer mit den Feinheiten der körperlichen Liebe vertraut sein, den kleinen quälenden Streicheleinheiten, dem ausgefeilten Vorspiel? Doch er hatte ihm die Freiheit gelassen, zu tun, was er wollte. Und das sollte er. Alles andere würde später kommen. 

"Küsst man sich dabei?" fragte Eomer und Glorfindel antwortete, indem er seine Lippen auf die des Königs drückte und ihm diese Frage so beantwortete. 

Eomers Finger begannen ihn hart zu massieren, und Glorfindel unterbrach ihren Kuss, legte seine Hand auf die des Königs und stoppte sie. 

"Nicht so schnell, Schatz.... langsam... schau, so...." und der Elb verlangsamte das Tempo, löste Eomers harten Griff und nahm dessen Finger, um seine zitternde Erregung zu erkunden. 

"Sieh genau hin, Eomer... das hier - " Glorfindel ließ einen Finger des Königs über seine Spitze streichen, aus dessen kleiner Öffnung durchsichtige Tropfen quollen, "das hier tut besonders gut..." und er verteilte die Flüssigkeit auf dem prallen Köpfchen seines Gliedes und seufzte dabei wohlig. 

Der König von Rohan starrte gebannt auf das, was Glorfindel mit seiner eigenen Hand tat, und dann zog sich die Hand des Elben zurück und Eomer begann, selbst zu streicheln, zu umkreisen, zu massieren und zu erforschen. 

Ja, das war anders als damals, und Glorfindel war auch so anders... und er wollte ihm Gutes tun und - ob das alles war, was man tun könnte, den anderen dort streicheln... das ist sicherlich ein Anfang, dachte der König und sah Glorfindel fragend an, mit dem Daumen die zarte Haut der Eichel massierend, mit den anderen Fingern sanft den Schaft streichelnd. 

'Ich könnte ihn dort küssen', durchzuckte Eomer ein gewagter Gedanke, doch ob dies möglich sei... ob man dies täte...? 

Vielleicht nur den Schaft? Nicht direkt oben... das ist sicherlich nicht schicklich... aber er könnte ihm einen Kuss dort geben, auf die Unterseite, ganz kurz nur, aber - tut man das? Würde er das gerne selbst haben? Er stellte sich vor, wie ihn Glorfindel dort küssen würde. Und sein Glied bäumte sich zuckend auf bei dem Gedanken, wie der blonde Kopf des Elben zwischen seinen Beinen verschwinden würde und die zarten Lippen ihn dort berührten... vielleicht sogar die Zunge ein wenig darüberstreichen... ein wenig nach oben fahren... dort, wo der Schaft in die Eichel übergeht, an diesem Bändchen, das wäre sicherlich... bei allen Valar, Eomer spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, und was, wenn Glorfindel noch mehr wagen würde, wenn seine Lippen die seidene leicht feuchte Haut der Gliedspitze liebkosen würde, wenn - wenn er - wenn er ihn in den Mund nähme? 

Wenn er das nur sehen würde... wie sein Glied in Glorfindels Mund...? Nein, das ist nicht schicklich, das tut man sicherlich nicht, dafür ist es nicht gedacht, aber wenn doch... wenn das möglich ist, und es ist doch möglich, die Zunge würde um seine Spalte kreisen und - oh, bei allen Vätern, hat dies je ein Mann getan... ? Könnte er Glorfindel das bitten? Würde er das tun? Oder sollte er es einfach selbst mal wagen jetzt? Vielleicht nur der kurze Kuss, aber allein den Kopf dorthin - das könnte er doch nicht, oder doch? 

Bei allen diesen Gedanken war Eomers Kopf unmerklich und unbewusst schon tiefer gerutscht und Glorfindels Atem ging schneller. Sein Liebster würde doch nicht etwa...? Glorfindel lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Das wäre ja gewagt. Und das wäre wunderschön. Er könnte ihn leicht in seine Locken fassen und abwärts drücken, ermutigen, aber das wäre zu viel. Nein, er sollte es selbst tun. 

Und Eomer glitt abwärts, millimeterweise, bis er das zuckende Glied des Elben direkt vor seinen Augen hatte. 

So sieht es also aus, dachte der König, und wieder dachte er, wie es für ihn wäre, wenn Glorfindel bei ihm... vielleicht vor ihm knieend, seine Lippen um ihn schließend... und er drückte einen scheuen und schnellen Kuss auf die Unterseite von Glorfindels Glied und - stöhnte laut auf, denn in genau diesem Augenblick überwältigte ihn die Lust und er explodierte in weißer glühender Kaskade.


	31. Einssein

Es hat lange gedauert, aber es geht ein wenig weiter... ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt - hier kommt die erste neue Fortsetzung!

Danke für alle Reviews, ich freu mich drüber - und für alle, die meine Story nicht mögen - es gibt doch so viele andere, die ihr lesen könnt - wir leben in einer Demokratie, jeder darf wählen, was er mag - keiner wird gezwungen zu lesen, was ich mir so ausgedacht habe (zum Glück! Ich les ja auch nicht, was mir nicht gefällt...), also einfach weiterklicken, verweilt nicht so lange bei mir dann, denn ich schreib noch vieeeeeeeel mehr Schwach- und Unsinn, ich hab einfach Bock drauf //grinsel//!

Here we go!

Kapitel 31: Einssein

Eowyn lächelte die schwer atmende Arwen an. 

"Du bist so schön, wie du hier liegst... so wehrlos... so ausgeliefert... so schwach... und weißt doch, dass ich dir nur Schönes antun werde... nur etwas, was du dir stets ersehntest, dir aber niemand je angedeihen ließ..." sie beugte sich tief zu der Elbe und flüsterte ihr in das rechte Ohr: "Liebste, wie ist das mit euch Elben... braucht ihr sehr viel Zeit, um euch zu - erholen, oder seid ihr sofort bereit für neue Erlebnisse?"

Arwens Antwort war ein Aufbäumen, der blonden Frau entgegen, die ihr sofort entgegenkam und ihre beiden erhitzten Leiber verschmolzen zu einer Einheit fließender Erregung, die zitternd in beiden Frauen sich ausbreitete. Eowyns Lust wuchs wieder von neuem an, als sie die Elbin unter sich spürte, und ihre Finger schlossen sich um die harten Knospen, die die üppigen Hügel krönten, die sich ihr darboten. 

"Arwen!" keuchte sie, und ihre Beine spreizten sich, einen Schenkel der Elbe zwischen ihre zwängend. Ihre heiße feuchte Mitte pochte fordernd an Arwen und sie schob sich fester an sie heran, näher, weiter aufwärts.... und in ihren Gedanken glühte ein Begehren auf, als sie sich aufrichtete, aufsetzte, ihre Beine über Arwens schlang, zunächst, dann blickte sie Arwen fest an, mit lodernden Augen, und kam noch näher, ein Bein unter die Elbe kriechend, näher, näher, bis sie es spürte, die glühende Öffnung ihrer Geliebten nahe an ihrer, und es waren nur noch Wimpernschläge, die sie voneinander trennten, und dann vereinten sich zwei Vulkane, brachen miteinander aus in glühender Lava, speiten ihre Lust ineinander, und Eowyn presste sich tiefer in Arwen, die sich wiederum in Eowyn presste, untrennbar, zwei Bronne feinster, unendlicher, abgrundtiefer Lust... 

Sie stießen ineinander, gegeneinander, miteinander und sie vereinten sich, laut keuchend, schreiend, hilflos hingegeben einem Gefühl, das keine von ihnen je erlebt hatte, und zuckend vereinten sie ihren Honigseim, der sie noch mehr aneinander schweißte, untrennbar, und Eowyn grub ihre Finger tief in die weiche Haut der Elbe und hinterließ feuerrote Male, während Arwen an ihren Fesseln zerrte, sie nicht lösen konnte und sich der süßen Attacke der blonden Frau nur hingeben konnte, nur genießen konnte, nur vergehen konnte.... 

Dann war es vorbei und sie lagen wieder aneinander geschmiegt, sich zärtlich küssend, Eowyn hatte die Fesseln gelöst und Arwens Arme umschlangen glücklich den zarten Körper ihrer Geliebten, ihr Atem ein Takt, ebenso wie ihr Herz, nachdem ihre Körper ebenso einer gewesen waren, in ungeahnter Höhe vereint. 

Und Arwen hatte einen Traum, einen süßen Traum, und sie lächelte, während sie die glatte Stirne Eowyns küsste. 


	32. Fluten

Nach langer Abstinenz, was diese Story hier angeht, soll es weiter gehen. Und zwar mit - Leggiiiii und Fara! Ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch noch an die beiden.... sie brauchen dringend ein Bad, alle beide!

Kapitel 32: Fluten

"Komm mit mir in die Wanne!" lächelte Legolas und zog den nicht widerstrebenden rothaarigen Mann mit sich, der die Fluten, die sich warm um seinen erhitzten Körper schlossen, freudig begrüßte und den Elben zu sich zog. 

Er schaffte es, Legolas so zu positionieren, dass er direkt vor ihm saß, seinen Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, und Faramir schlang von hinten die Arme um den Elben und biss ihm zart in den Nacken. "Ich fress dich jetzt!" raunte er und ließ seine Zähne noch einmal in die weiche Haut sinken, diesmal etwas fester, und Legolas stöhnte leise und hielt sich am Wannenrand fest. 

"Dann friss mich gleich, denn jetzt bin ich in der Stimmung dazu!" seufzte der Elb und ließ sich noch näher an Faramir sinken. Vergessen war, was er in den letzten Stunden erleben musste, das einzige, was ihn jetzt beseelte, war Zuneigung, Verlangen und Lust. Und er spürte, dass ihn erneut Lust überkam, und Faramirs rechte Hand hatte es spätestens jetzt auch gespürt, denn sie schloss sich um sein steifes Glied und Legolas ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Faramirs Schulter fallen und flüsterte: "Komm, nimm mich, jetzt und hier, sofort!"

Faramir war nur kurz über diesen Wunsch verwundert, doch Legolas drängte sich ihm derartig entgegen, pfählte sich selbst auf, dass Boromirs Bruder nichts anderes tun musste als ihn festhalten und dann umschloss ihn bereits Legolas' heiße Enge, zuckend und fordernd, und Faramir stieß sich ihm entgegen, bis zum Anschlag vergrub er sich in dem willigen Fleisch des Elben, und das Wasser schwappte über die Kante der Wanne, niemanden störte es. 

Legolas ritt Faramir in den duftenden, warmen Fluten, und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Faramir verströmt, zog den Elben so nahe wie möglich an sich, um ihm erneut seine Zähne in den Hals zu graben, und diesmal schrie Legolas leise auf, doch sein Schrei war gefolgt von milchigen Spritzern, die das Wasser kurz trübten, und dann kehrte Ruhe ein, die Wogen glätteten sich und man hörte nur noch abebbendes schweres Atmen der beiden Männer. 

"Aaah, das Beißen gewöhn ich dir noch ab!" keuchte der Elb, und als Antwort bekam er einen weiteren saugenden Biss in die Halsbeuge, der ihn erneut erschaudern ließ. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich willst!" lachte Faramir und umarmte den Elben, dann aber wurde er plötzlich ernst. 

"Ich werde aber nicht vergessen, dass wir noch was zu erledigen haben. Und du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich denke, du hast noch eine oder sogar mehrere Rechnungen offen. Mit wem? Und - wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?"

Legolas sah Faramir erstaunt an, dann verzogen sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einem berechnenden Lächeln. 

"Du kannst mir dabei helfen. Und ich glaube sogar, dass wir beide dabei Spaß haben könnten, Faramir von Ithilien. So wie ich glaube, dass du für mich gemacht wurdest."


	33. Fluten 2

Ja, es geht weiter, und ich hab auch schon einiges geschrieben und gedenke diese Story wirklich fertig zu machen! Auch Femslash wird es noch mal geben, und Rache, und Blutwurst, und Fluff und... und... und...! Doch, ich denke, ich werde es schaffen, diese Story fertig zu bringen, um mich dann wieder Eadig zu widmen, denn langsam wird es Zeit für Glorfindel.... ich weiß gar nicht, wo der sich grad rumtreibt, ist der noch in Lorien? Jetzt aber wieder zu den beiden hier, in dieser Story... mein Lieblingspairing, und ich glaub, einige von euch wissen auch, warum. Liebevoller Kuss für meinen Eomer, dir ist das gewidmet, hab dich lieb, mein König!!! 

Kapitel 32: Fluten 2

Als die Wogen seiner eruptiven Lust verebbt waren, kam Eomer wieder zu Bewusstsein und er starrte den Elben entsetzt an. Warme Nässe breitete sich zwischen seinen Beinen aus und glühende Röte auf seinem Gesicht, die einen starken Kontrast zu seinen blonden Haaren bildete. 

"Glorfindel, das ist...das ist mir... oh nein..." er stoppte, wandte sich ab, griff sich in seine langen verwirrten Locken und stand auf, zog die lange Tunika über seine wildlederne Hose, auf dessen Vordeseite sich ein großer nasser Fleck ausbreitete, und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. 

"Wohin willst du gehen?" fragte Glorfindel, selbst noch atemlos und in zitternder Erregung gefangen, die noch unerlöst pochte. 

"Ich - ich denke, ich gehe besser - ich - " stotterte Eomer und blieb stehen, die Klinke der Tür in der Hand, seine grünbraunen Augen in Verzweiflung zusammengekniffen. 

"Gar nichts tust du!" Glorfindel sprang auf, nahm die Hand, die noch auf der Klinke lag, nahm sie in seine eigene und küsste sie. 

"Du bleibst hier. Und machst dort weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Das tut man nicht, seinen Liebsten so zurückzulassen. Und, Eomer....", Glorfindel löste den Gürtel von Eomers Tunika, zog sie dann über dessen Kopf, so dass er mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihm stand, bevor der Elb auch noch die Bänder der Hose löste und sie mit einer einzigen weichen Bewegung über die Knie des Königs zog. 

Dabei war Glorfindel selbst in die Knie gegangen und sah Eomer von unten her fragend an. 

Der Großteil von Eomers etwas hastig vergossenem Liebesbeweis war in das weiche Leder der Hose gesickert, nur wenige milchige Tropfen waren auf der Spitze seines nun halbsteifen Gliedes geblieben. 

"Hast du dir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn ich es bei dir täte, mein Herz?" fragte Glorfindel, und Eomers Herz blieb stehen. 

Elben. 

Besaßen sie nicht die Gabe der Vorhersehung...? Konnten sie nicht auch Gedanken lesen?

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder röter, er fühlte sich ertappt, entlarvt, und Glorfindel lächelte, immer noch auf Knieen vor ihm, immer noch sein schon wieder - oh bei allen Valar, ja, sein schon wieder pochendes Glied direkt vor ihm, direkt vor seinem lächelnden Mund, mit diesen sinnlichen Lippen, über die seine rosige Zungenspitze leckte, allein die Vorstellung, er könnte mit diesen Lippen ihn berühren, dort berühren, oder gar mit der Zunge... oder gar - oder gar........ Eomer stöhnte wortlos auf, ohne dass ihn Glorfindel auch nur berührt hatte, und sein Schwert war zu voller Größe aufgerichtet, noch immer gezeichnet mit den Spuren der eben erst verebbten Lust. 

"Du bist jung, die Nacht ist lang, sei nicht traurig oder besorgt, weil es jetzt so schnell ging, es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein heute...." flüsterte Glorfindel, dann beugte er seinen Kopf und nahm Eomer in den Mund, ohne Vorwarnung ließ er ihn tief in seine Kehle gleiten, verharrte dann, Eomers Keuchen vernehmend, dann begann er, mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinem ganzen Mund etwas zu tun, was den König taumelnd machte, denn er hielt sich fest an den Schultern des Elben, um nicht den Stand zu verlieren. 

Dann ließ er ihn wieder frei, lächelnd, und sah zu ihm auf. 

"Mehr, mein König? Möchtest du mehr haben? Soll ich dich noch mehr auf diese Art lieben? Es ist so viel aufregender als mit den Händen... so viel näher, heißer, willst du mehr davon, Eo? Dann sag es mir... sag es mir und ich gebe dir mehr davon, so viel du willst, bis zum Ende... du darfst bis zum Ende gehen, wenn du es willst... aber ich will es wissen, ob du es auch wirklich möchtest..." Tief in seinem Inneren lächelte der Elb, weil er die Antwort genau kannte, aber er musste es hören. Eomer musste es aussprechen, um einen weiteren Teil seines Albtraumes sterben zu lassen. 

Doch er schwieg, der König von Rohan schwieg. 

Nach einigen Momenten nickte Glorfindel und fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Oder tu irgend etwas, das mir zeigt, was du willst... "

Da streichelte Eomer die goldenen Locken des Elben, zog dessen Kopf dann am Hinterkopf näher an sich heran, umfasste mit der anderen Hand seine Erregung und führte sie an die Lippen des Elben. 

Deutlicher würde er heute noch nicht werden, dachte der Elb, und ließ seine Zungenspitze über die glatte Spitze gleiten, um ein wenig in der kleinen Spalte zu verharren, aus der bereits neue Tropfen der Lust quollen, und dann begann er, unwiderstehlich und zärtlich den König mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen, bis dieser erneut sich aufbäumte und dieses Mal war es ein leiser heiserer Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, als er den heißen salzigen Quell in Glorfindels Mund verströmte, als er zum zweiten Mal seine Beherrschung verlor und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben jemandem seine Lust schenkte, den er liebte. 


	34. Liebesdienst

Kapitel 34: Liebesdienst

Liebevolle und zärtliche Zeit war vergangen und Eowyn und Arwen lagen einander in den Armen, in einer sattbegehrlichen Stimmung, die nach weiterem verlangte, obwohl es nicht dringlich war. Es war pure sinnliche Völlerei, die die Elbe und die Menschenfrau zu weiteren Küssen antrieb und Arwen ließ goldenen Honig auf Eowyn fließen, um ihn träge und quälend von ihr zu lecken. Die Schmetterlingsflügel Eowyns glitzerten vor süßem Nektar und spreizten sich erwartungsvoll und hemmungslos, um sich der Sonne der Lippen Arwens darzubieten, die die Küsse erwiderte und jeglichen Honig mit leisem Stöhnen auf ihrer Zunge erkostete. Sie erkostete noch mehr. Eowyn war reif für etwas, das in dieser Nacht geschehen sollte. Reif dafür, Früchte der Liebe zu empfangen, denn sie schmeckte wie pure Liebe und Arwen lächelte, als sie diese köstliche Mischung genoss - Honig und Eowyns Fruchtbarkeit. Eowyn wandte sich unter der erlesenen Folter und explodierte ein weiteres Mal, als ob sie alle ihre unerfüllte Lust in dieser einen Nacht erleben und ausleben wollte, und Arwen beugte sich über sie, sah die heftig atmende Schönheit aus Rohan an, küsste sie, und stand auf. 

Eowyn wollte sie zurückhalten, doch Arwen lächelte nur, warf sich einen feinen durchsichtigen grünen Umhang um und verließ das Schlafgemach. 

Einige Zeit später kehrte sie zurück, zu Eowyns großer Überraschung nicht alleine. 

Sie hatte Begleitung dabei, und Eowyn erkannte einen der Zwillingsbrüder, einen der Brüder Arwens, Elladan oder Elrohir, sie konnte sie nicht auseinanderhalten, so ähnlich waren sie sich, und so ähnlich auch ihrer Geliebten. 

Das gleiche Blut floss durch ihre Venen. 

Blut der Halbelben, dunkelhaarige blauäugige Halbelben, die Kinder Elronds. 

"Shhhh, Liebste..." flüsterte Arwen, und ihre Stimme war erotischer denn je, als sie ihr Gewand abstreifte und sich auf das große Bett zu Eowyn begab. "Vertrau mir, meine Liebe, vertrau mir... und gib dich hin.... gib dich mir hin und gib dich ihm hin, er ist mein Bruder, und er wird das tun, was ich nicht kann... während ich zusehe... und dich liebkose... er wird dich nehmen und dir den Samen unseres Geschlechtes einpflanzen... Eowyn, ich will ein Kind von dir haben, das meinem Geschlecht entspringt... es wird unser Kind sein, meines - er ist nur das Instrument, es bin ich, die dich lieben wird, es ist mein Same, der in dich fließen wird, es ist mein Kind, das gezeugt wird, meines und deines, und es wird unsterblich sein... wie unsere Liebe...."

Nur kurz traf sie ein zögerlicher Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen Eowyns, dann brachte sie Eowyn in die Lage, vor ihr auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett zu knieen. Arwen hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und küsste sie innig, als Elrohir, denn er war es, den Arwen um Hilfe ersucht hatte, das Instrument seiner Fruchtbarkeit entblößte, das steif aufragte und sich von hinten in Eowyn mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung rammte. Dabei hielt er ihre schmalen Hüften fest und begrub sich bis zum Anschlag in der feuchten Hitze der blonden Frau. 

Sie zuckte zusammen und verkrampfte sich kurz, ihr Mund öffnete sich. 

Doch Arwens Kuss fing ihr Stöhnen auf. 

Arwens Bruder liebte sie mit heftigen, harten Stößen und Eowyn schloss die Augen, spürte die Härte des Elben in sich und Arwens zärtliche Hände, die ihre harten Brustspitzen kosten, und die feuchte Zunge der Elbenfrau, die ihren Mund füllte und das rhythmische Eindringen des Bruders imitierte, und sie fühlte sich auf zweierlei Arten genommen und erobert und genau dies gab ihr den letzten Stoß über die Grenze zu taumelnder, besinnungsloser Lust, und sie keuchte und zuckte und dies wiederum brachte Elrohir dazu, seinen lebendigen milchigen Samen tief in die feuchte seidige Höhle der Menschenfrau zu spritzen und Arwen lächelte, als sie den Funken aufglimmen spürte in ihrer Geliebten, Elbenkind, dachte sie zärtlich, als sie sie losließ und in die Arme nahm, mit einer einzigen Kopfbewegung den Bruder fast aus dem Zimmer scheuchte, der sich schnell zurückzog und die beiden Frauen alleine ließ in diesem bewegenden Moment. 

"Du hast empfangen, mein goldenes Pferdemädchen!" lächelte Arwen zärtlich und nahm Eowyn fest in ihre Arme, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterleib und küsste sie, wieder und wieder. 

"Es wird ein Elbenkind werden, meine süße Liebste!" sagte sie dann, "Ein spitzohriges, wunderschönes Elbenkind. Ob es so blond wird wie du...? Ob es meine Augen hat? Es ist unser Kind, Eowyn, unser Kind... und wir beide werden es aufziehen."

Eowyn fand nur mühsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie hörte die Worte wohl, doch tief in ihrem Innersten schenkte sie ihnen keinen Glauben - wie konnte Arwen dies alles wissen? Es war nur ein Spiel, ein sehr erotisches Spiel... aber mehr nicht... oder doch?


	35. Und jetzt?

Kapitel 35: Und jetzt?

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, schälte er Eomer aus den schweren Stiefeln und aus der Hose. Endlich waren sie beide nackt, wie die Valar sie geschaffen hatten. 

Glorfindel stand auf und umarmte den immer noch heftig atmenden Eomer, dann küsste er ihn. Er wusste, dass sich Eomer nun selbst schmecken würde, aber er wusste ebenfalls, wie es auf ihn wirken würde, und er täuschte sich nicht, denn Eomer riss ihn in seine Arme und tauchte mit seiner Zunge tief in den Nachhall seines eigenen Höhepunktes ein, schmeckte neugierig das Salz seiner Lust, versuchte einen Tropfen dessen zu erhaschen, was er aus sich herausgeschleudert hatte im Augenblick des Ausbruches. 

"Schmeckst du auch so?" keuchte er dann, sich die Lippen leckend, seine grünbraunen Augen tief in die blauen des Elben bohrend. 

"Das wirst du herausfinden", entgegnete Glorfindel, "wie so manches andere auch noch, mein König."

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog der Elb den Menschen auf das große Bett und nahm die Hände des Königs in seine. 

"Berühre mich, Eomer... fass mich an, fass mich überall an, erforsche mich, streichle mich, komm, hab keine Angst..... "

Die lockende Stimme ließ die vorsichtigen Finger des Königs von Rohan immer mutiger werden und bald streichelten sie einen flachen Bauch, bald die harten Knospen, die Glorfindels Brust krönten, bald das Gesicht des Elben, das abwechselnd lächelte und sich in Lust verzerrte, bald strichen sie über das zitternde Glied des Elben, das Eomer fasziniert ansah, im Inneren die Schönheit bewundernd, dann die Hüften des Liegenden, dann die Hinterbacken. Glorfindel lächelte und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Es war gewagt, dies zu tun, doch er wollte, dass ihn Eomer überall erkundete. 

Zögerlich streichelten die kräftigen Hände des Königs über seine Schultern, herab über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Hinterteil. Dort verweilten sie, ohne jedoch mutiger zu werden. 

Ob ich ihn hier auch berühren kann....? dachte Eomer, und rote Glut durchzog ihn bei dem Gedanken, einen oder zwei Finger in die einladende Kluft zu führen, etwas tiefer zu streicheln, vielleicht dort, wo.... nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Sicherlich würde das Glorfindel als unangenehm empfinden. Wie wäre es, wenn es Glorfindels Hand wäre...? Wie wäre das...? Wenn sich seine schlanken Elbenfinger frech forschend ihren Weg dorthin bahnen würden, wo... oder gar.... das ginge wohl nicht... obwohl... nein, das ginge nicht, das täte man auch besser nicht, wo würde das hinführen. Aber hatte Glorfindel nicht vorhin gefragt, ob damals... Grima... in ihn gedrungen...? Wohin gedrungen? Etwa dorthin...? Wie von selbst hatte sich ein Finger zwischen Glorfindels Hinterbacken gestohlen und grub sich tiefer. Dorthin...? Kann man das tun? Oder meinte der Elb etwas anderes...? Das täte sicher weh, oder? 

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen brachte Glorfindel hervor: "Hast du etwas Öl hier? Sieh mal auf deinem Nachtschrank nach... Aragorn hat sicherlich auch dafür gesorgt..." 

Und tatsächlich, da stand eine kleine Glaskaraffe mit gelber dicker Flüssigkeit. Eomer entkorkte sie und frisch duftend floß etwas glänzendes Öl in seine Hand. 

"Und jetzt?" flüsterte er.


End file.
